


On the other side

by KATEE



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demons, Doppelganger, M/M, Torture
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATEE/pseuds/KATEE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak cienka jest granica pomiędzy rzeczywistością, a szaleństwem? Ile potrzeba czasu, by uwierzyć, że coś co niegdyś wydawało się niemożliwe zaczęło być czymś zupełnie normalnym? I czy można wrócić do rzeczywistości, gdy przekroczy się już granice? Stiles Stilinski będzie musiał znaleźć na te pytania odpowiedź. Czy nie będzie za późno?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dźwięk telefonu narastał uporczywie, dobijając się do wnętrza czaszki. Scott McCall niechętnie uniósł powieki i spojrzał na wyświetlacz budzika, wskazujący godzinę trzecią. Kto dzwonił o tak późnej porze, przerywając mu sen? Szukając na oślep, w końcu natrafił na aparat, który uparcie wibrował między zaciśniętymi palcami.

\- Halo – mruknął sennie, przystawiając go do ucha.

\- No, hej – usłyszał w odpowiedzi słowa najlepszego przyjaciela. – Gdzie jesteś? Czekam tu na ciebie od… – Nastąpiła cisza, w której słychać było jedynie urwany oddech. – Jakiegoś czasu.

\- Stiles?

\- Nie, Dylan O’Brien. Oczywiście, że to ja, Stiles, a kogo się spodziewałeś?

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, lecz zerknął na wyświetlacz. To z pewnością był numer Stilesa.

\- Jestem przemęczony – odezwał się w końcu. – Rozłączam się.

Nacisnął czerwoną słuchawkę, po czym rzucił telefon w najdalszy kąt pokoju. Opadł na poduszki i zamknął oczy. Jeszcze wiele razy rozbrzmiewał dźwięk nadchodzącego połączenia, ale tym razem Scott już ich nie słyszał.

 

Stiles po raz kolejny wybrał numer i przycisnął aparat do ucha, wsłuchując się w sygnał. Dlaczego Scott go ignorował? Potrzebował go, więc dlaczego? Jego wzrok powędrował do postaci siedzącej na środku pokoju. Widział czarne ślepia skupione na jego osobie i wielki karykaturalny uśmiech, który z każdą minutą się powiększał. W tej chwili sięgał już do uszu i chłopak wcale nie twierdził, że był to przyjemny widok.

\- Mówiłem, Stiles, nikt nie przyjdzie. Jesteśmy tylko my – usłyszał głos mimo, że stwór wcale nie poruszył ustami.

\- Scott przyjdzie – mruknął, próbując przekonać samego siebie. Przecież zawsze przychodził, prawda? – Scott to mój przyjaciel, okej? Zadzwoniłem do niego, więc już tu biegnie. W podskokach, ok. – Pomachał ręką jakby odganiał niewidzialne insekty. – A ty to w ogóle kto? Co? Rozwaliłeś się w mojej sypialni. _Mojej_ sypialni – powtórzył akcentując pierwsze słowo. – Nawet cię nie zapraszałem. Mój tata jest szeryfem i jak sobie stąd nie pójdziesz, to wpakuje cię za kratki. Tam wcale nie jest przyjemnie. Ani trochę. Jestem nieletni, nie wolno nagabywać nieletnich po nocach w ich własnych sypialniach. A nieletniego syna szeryfa to już zupełnie nie można. Wdepnąłeś w niezłe bagno, kolego.

Pogroził mu palcem i znów wybrał numer McCalla. Postać wciąż go obserwowała w milczeniu, a Stiles starał się patrzeć wszędzie, byleby tylko nie na nią. Włączyła się poczta głosowa. Rzuciłby telefon o ścianę, gdyby nie fakt, że musiałby później przejść obok tego czegoś, by go odzyskać. Stiles nie był tchórzem. Jemu było po prostu wygodnie w łóżku, więc po co je opuszczać?

 

Słońce leniwie dostało się do środka przedzierając się przez zasłonki, a gdzieś pod ścianą rozdzwonił się budzik. Scott mruknął coś niewyraźnie i przekręcił się na drugi bok. Otworzył oczy niechętnie i wstał, rozglądając się za komórką, która powinna przez cały czas leżeć na szafce. Zauważył ją leżącą w kącie i zmarszczył brwi, gdy nagle przypomniał sobie o telefonie, który obudził go w nocy. Pomyślał, że to tylko głupi sen, ale gdy podniósł aparat z ziemi i spojrzał na wyświetlacz, ujrzał kilkanaście nieodebranych połączeń. Wszystkie pochodziły z tego samego numeru. Usiadł na łóżku, wpatrując się w zdjęcie, które wyświetliło się przy danym kontakcie. Zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego go nie skasował. Powinien, czyż nie? Zamknął oczy, ale po chwili je otworzył starając się pozbyć obrazu, który pojawił mu się pod powiekami. Minął już miesiąc, a on wciąż nie mógł pozbyć się go z głowy. Wiedział, że brzmiący tak obco śmiech będzie prześladował go przez wiele lat. Znów spojrzał na wyświetlacz i westchnął. Może szeryf potrzebował pomocy? Ale czemu dzwoniłby z komórki syna i do tego o trzeciej nad ranem? Scott nie potrafił znaleźć żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi na te pytania. Wybrał jednak numer i przystawił aparat do ucha.

\- Nie ma takiego numeru – usłyszał formułkę wypowiadaną automatycznie i rozłączył się.


	2. Chapter 2

_Miesiąc wcześniej_

 

Stiles nie wiedział jak się tu znalazł. W jednym momencie tkwił w lesie obok wielkiego pnia, w drugiej natomiast znajdował się na końcu długiego korytarza, w którym jedynym oświetleniem były  migoczące świetlówki. To właśnie w ich świetle ujrzał drzwi znajdujące się na przeciwległym końcu. Chciał ruszyć w ich stronę, gdy nagle tuż obok nich pojawiła się jakaś postać. Dostrzegł jedynie dolną część twarzy, gdyż reszta ukryta została pod kapturem. Zauważył palec na wargach rozciągniętych w uśmiechu w jednoznacznym geście i drugą dłoń chwytając za klamkę i naciskając ją powoli. Zrozumiał, że musi przekroczyć próg pierwszy, co wydawało się niemożliwe zważywszy na fakt, że drzwi już zostały otwarte. Rzucił się biegiem w tamtą stronę, ale nim zdążył przebiec chociażby połowę dystansu postać wciąż z uśmiechem na ustach przekroczyła granicę zamykając za sobą drzwi. Gdy Stiles do nich dotarł okazały się zamknięte. Uderzył pięścią w drewnianą powierzchnię klnąc pod nosem.

 

Gwałtownie otworzył oczy wynurzając się z wody. Obok siebie słyszał podniesione głosy co świadczyło o tym, że reszta również odzyskała świadomość. Kąciki jego ust powoli podjechały w górę. Nareszcie był wolny.

\- Stiles, w porządku? – usłyszał pytanie kierowane do niego i wówczas zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż tkwi w wannie wypełnionej lodowatą wodą, której temperaturę dopiero teraz zaczął odczuwać.

\- Ta – mruknął wstając i przyglądając się pozostałym. Musiał przyznać, że trafiła mu się niezła mieszanka.

 

Stiles na przemian uderzał w drzwi i ciągnął za klamkę mając nadzieję, że w pewnym momencie ustąpią. Robiłby tak dalej, gdyby nie fakt, że nagle poczuł się obserwowany. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i zamiast korytarza ujrzał pokój o śnieżnobiałych ścianach oświetlony migoczącymi żarówkami kołyszącymi się na gołych drutach.

\- Ktoś tutaj potrzebuje fachowej rady – mruknął pod nosem, a jego wzrok przykuła postać opierająca się o ścianę.

\- Witaj, Stiles – usłyszał mimo, że ta nawet nie poruszyła wargami.

\- Tak, tak – mruknął – idź sobie witać kogoś innego, bo ja się zmywam. - To powiedziawszy odwrócił się, by po raz kolejny spróbować zmierzyć się z drzwiami, ale ujrzał jedynie białą ścianę. – Serio?

 

***

 

_Czasy obecne_

Stiles otworzył gwałtownie oczy. Nie pamiętał momentu w którym zasnął. Dziwił się, że był do tego zdolny, zważywszy na fakt, że jeszcze chwilę temu w jego pokoju znajdował się zdecydowanie nieproszony gość. Przez krótką chwilę pomyślał, że to był jedynie sen, lecz wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w bok, by mógł się przekonać, że albo wciąż śnił, albo wizyta ta była rzeczywistością. Uszczypnął się lekko w ramię i znów spojrzał na postać zajmującą środek pokoju. Wciąż go obserwowała, a Stiles mógł przysiąc, że jej uśmiech powiększył się od ostatniego razu. O ile było to w ogóle możliwe.

\- Serio? – mruknął siadając. – Nie masz nic lepszego do roboty, niż nagabywanie nieletnich? Może tak dla odmiany pójdziesz straszyć dorosłych, a jak będę w odpowiednim wieku to się do ciebie zgłoszę. Albo i nie – dodał pod nosem. - Mam ci przypomnieć, że to co robisz to przestępstwo? Przestępstwo z artykułu – zamilkł marszcząc brwi. Zawsze mógł się pochwalić świetną pamięcią, więc czemu teraz miał problem z czymś tak prostym. Z czymś co mógł cytować nawet we śnie? Wstał powoli i poruszając się w jak największej odległości od obserwującej go kreatury skierował się do drzwi.

\- Ostrzegałem – powiedział chwytając za klamkę. – Zaraz wrócę z uzbrojonym szeryfem i lepiej dla ciebie żeby cię tutaj nie było, ok.

Otworzył szarpnięciem drzwi i przekroczył próg. Nie znalazł się w korytarzu tak jak się spodziewał, lecz na powrót był w swoim pokoju.

 

Scott właśnie po raz kolejny kręcił kółka łyżką w misce wypełnionej rozmiękczonymi płatkami, gdy nagle doszedł go dźwięk kroków. Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi frontowych i po chwili  już je otwierał spodziewając się kogo ujrzy na progu. Derek Hale stał sztywno wyprostowany, a w ręce ściskał telefon, który przy nieco większym nacisku z pewnością rozleciałby się na kawałki.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał. Od miesiąca go nie widział i nie spodziewał się, że spotkają się w najbliższym czasie. Dlatego też ta wizyta była dla niego niespodzianką.

\- Dziś rano miałem kilkanaście nieodebranych połączeń – powiedział mężczyzna – wszystkie z numeru Stilesa.

\- Do mnie też ktoś dzwonił w nocy z jego numeru – odpowiedział marszcząc brwi.  

\- Dzwoniłem do Deatona, czeka na nas.

Scott pokiwał głową i zarzucił na siebie kurtkę. Po czym razem ruszyli do auta.

 

***

 

_Miesiąc wcześniej_

Scott stał opierając się o drzewo i rozglądał się wokół. Znajdował się w najbardziej odludnym miejscu tuż obok lasu. Miał się tu spotkać z przyjacielem, który wyraźnie się spóźniał. Ostatnimi czasy wydawało mu się, że ze Stiles ma jakieś problemy, ale ilekroć próbował dowiedzieć się co się dzieje ten zbywał go udając, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Tym razem miał zamiar rozmówić się z nim i jeśli będzie trzeba pomóc w znalezieniu rozwiązania. W końcu dojrzał zbliżającego się do niego chłopaka.  

\- Stiles? Co ci się stało? – zapytał. Stilinski był przemoczony od brązowych włosów, po czubki butów. Spojrzał w niebo, ale nie dojrzał ani jednej chmurki, skąd więc ta woda?

\- Lekko zmokłem – odpowiedział wzruszając ramionami. Wcisnął ręce w kieszenie jeansów lekko bujając się do tyłu. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

\- Zmokłeś? – powtórzył. – Przecież nie padało.

W odpowiedzi uzyskał jedynie ponowne wzruszenie ramion i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Właściwie to chciałem ci coś pokazać, Scott – odezwał się w końcu wyciągając jedną rękę z kieszeni. Między zaciśniętymi palcami ujrzał stalową zapalniczkę.

\- Co chciałeś mi pokazać, Stiles? – zapytał odpychając się lekko od pnia i robiąc krok w jego stronę. Cokolwiek jego przyjaciel zamierzał czuł, że wcale mu się to nie spodoba. Zapalniczka zapłonęła i chłopak śledził każdy jej ruch.

\- Właśnie to.

To powiedziawszy zbliżył płomień do bluzy, która natychmiast zajęła się ogniem rozprzestrzeniając się w zawrotnym tempie po całej sylwetce. Scott rzucił się w jego stronę, ale został odrzucony do tyłu. Nie wiedział jakim sposobem wokół Stilesa pojawił się okrąg stworzony z popiołu jesiona górskiego.

\- Stiles! – ryknął.

\- Stilesa już tu nie ma – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Wiele razy próbował przebić się przez barierę, ale nie udało mu się. W uszach zamiast krzyku bólu rozbrzmiewał mu obco brzmiący śmiech, który ucichł, gdy spalone ciało upadło na ziemię przerywając tym samym krąg. Scott dopadł do niego i ostrożnie wziął przyjaciela w ramiona.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, Stiles? – załkał. Odpowiedziała mu jedynie cisza. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Czasy obecne_

 

Stiles roześmiał się kiwając jednocześnie głową.

\- Niezła sztuczka – powiedział odwracając się na pięcie, a gdy tylko znalazł się plecami do obserwującej go postaci z jego twarzy natychmiast znikł uśmiech. Ponowił próbę wydostania się z pokoju, ale uzyskał ten sam efekt co poprzednio. – Do trzech razy sztuka – mruknął pod nosem i kolejny raz nacisnął klamkę. Znów znalazł się w swoich czterech ścianach co nie byłoby wcale takie złe, gdyby nie stwór, który nie spuszczał wzroku z jego osoby. Stilesowi nasunęła się myśl, że przy większym podmuchu wiatru mózgoczaszka oddzieliłaby się od szczęki zwisając smętnie na pojedynczym płacie skóry. Pokręcił głową wyrzucając niechciane obrazy i ruszył powoli w stronę jedynego mebla, który wydawał mu się bezpieczną przystanią, czyli łóżka. Mógł również schować się do szafy, ale mimo tego jak bardzo przyjemne nie byłoby jej wnętrze wolał nie sprawdzać, czy coś nie wyskoczy na niego, gdy tylko otworzy drzwiczki. Jeden potwór w zupełności mu wystarczył. Usiadł na materacu i podciągnął kolana pod brodę.

\- Uparty jesteś, co? – mruknął marszcząc brwi. Nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi niewiele myśląc chwycił poduszkę i rzucił ją w stronę postaci, czego natychmiast pożałował. Gdy ta opuściła łóżko nie miał szans na jej odzyskanie. Worek pierza uderzył to coś w głowę i przez chwilę chłopak pomyślał, że efektem będzie ziszczenie jego niechcianych wyobrażeń. Zamknął oczy, a gdy je otworzył wzdrygnął się.

\- Coś zgubiłeś – wyrzucił z siebie wskazując na gałkę oczną, która potoczyła się w jego stronę. Drugie oko wyglądało jakby za chwilę miało pójść jej śladem i Stilinski mógł bez problemu zaliczyć to do listy rzeczy, których nie chce oglądać nigdy więcej. Ani w tym życiu, ani w żadnym z kolejnych. – Teraz to już zupełnie, straszysz, wiesz. Mogłeś sobie wybrać lepsze miejsce. Mój dom z pewnością się do takich nie zalicza.

Znów zacisnął powieki nie mając ochoty patrzeć dłużej niż to konieczne, a obecnie znajdowało się na jego liście pod hasłem „całkowicie, nieodwracalnie niepotrzebne”.

\- Stiles? – usłyszał, ale pokręcił gwałtownie głową wciąż nie otwierając oczu. – Stiles, spójrz na mnie.

\- Mowy nie ma – mruknął. – Obraz wylatujących wnętrzności nie jest wcale przyjemny i z pewnością nie jest czymś na co mam ochotę patrzeć w tej chwili. O ile kiedykolwiek można mieć na takie coś ochotę.

\- Wnętrzności? O czym ty mówisz, Stiles? – Poczuł czyjeś dłonie na ramionach i cofnął się gwałtownie uderzając plecami o ścianę. Otworzył gwałtownie oczy i ujrzał nastolatka stojącego przed nim z zaniepokojoną miną. Jedno szybkie spojrzenie wystarczyło, by przekonał się, że cokolwiek prześladowało go ostatnimi czasy postanowiło zostawić go w spokoju.

\- Scott – powiedział z ulgą.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Stiles? – zapytał McCall marszcząc brwi.

\- W jak najlepszym – odpowiedział zrywając się z łóżka. Teraz już wszystko było w porządku, pomyślał obdarzając chłopaka szerokim uśmiechem.

 

Auto zatrzymało się gwałtownie pod kliniką weterynaryjną i dwa wilkołaki wyskoczyły na zewnątrz. Drzwi otworzyły się, a na progu ujrzeli czarnoskórego mężczyznę w białym kitlu. Gdy się do niego zbliżyli bez słowa usunął się na bok, by mogli wejść do środka. Na miejscu zatrzymali się gwałtownie patrząc na metalowy stół, na którego blacie leżało ciało przykryte białym płótnem.

\- Znalazłem go w lesie – odezwał się Deaton – kilka dni temu.

Scott zbliżył się powoli, przyglądając się twarzy przyjaciela. Przyjaciela, który każdej nocy śnił mu się stojąc w płomieniach. Teraz jednak nie było ran po oparzeniach, lecz nieskazitelna skóra pozbawiona chociażby najmniejszej skazy. Zupełnie jakby tamto wydarzenie nie miało nigdy miejsca. Ciało Stilesa całkowicie się zagoiło co mogłoby być możliwe jedynie w przypadku nadprzyrodzonych istot, a nie zwykłego śmiertelnika, którym niewątpliwie był.

\- Co to wszystko znaczy? – odezwał się Hale, który jak dotąd milczał wpatrując się nieodgadnionym wzrokiem w ciało nastolatka.

\- Ktokolwiek przejął ciało Stilesa całkowicie je uleczył – odpowiedział mężczyzna.

\- Przejął? – Scott oderwał wzrok od przyjaciela przenosząc go na weterynarza, który powoli pokiwał głową. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że Stiles był opętany? Jakim cudem nikt z nas tego nie zauważył?

\- Ktokolwiek to był przejął władzę po tym jak lokalizowaliście miejsce, w którym uwięzieni byli wasi rodzice. Dodatkowo był na tyle sprytny, że nie ujawniał się. Do czasu.

\- Ten ktoś przejął ciało Stilesa tylko po to żeby je spalić? – Mruknął Derek marszcząc brwi. – Jaki to miało sens?

\- Ważniejszym pytaniem, jest to gdzie znajduje się teraz? – podpowiedział Deaton. – Cokolwiek wróciło wówczas z wami nie potrzebowało ciała do egzystencji w naszym świecie. Jedyne czego chciało to kogoś kto zajmie jego miejsce po drugiej stronie. Dlatego też, gdy Scott i Allison wrócili, Stilesowi się to nie udało i wciąż tam przebywa.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że od miesiąca Stiles przebywa tam całkiem sam, a ty mówisz nam o tym dopiero teraz? – Derek zacisnął pięści i wbił spojrzenie w nieruchomą postać leżącą na stole.

\- Wszystko stało się dla mnie jasne po twoim telefonie. Na początku myślałem, że Stiles został opętany i całkowicie wyparty przez tamten byt.

\- Stiles, by na to nie pozwolił – odezwał się Scott, który złapał się na tym, że bezwiednie zaczął ściskać lodowatą dłoń chłopaka.

\- Czasem demony mogą być na tyle silne, że prawowity właściciel nie ma możliwości obrony.

\- Co mamy zrobić? – odezwał się znów starszy z wilkołaków.

\- Musicie wrócić na drugą stronę, by go odszukać i nakłonić do powrotu. Nie będzie to jednak łatwe.  Po pierwsze, według zasad panujących w tamtym świecie, gdy dwójka przekroczy zasłonę jedynie dwójka będzie mogła wrócić. Będzie was czekało wiele przeciwności mających na celu sprawić byście zapomnieli po co przybyliście. Nie możecie też zapominać, że Stiles jest już tam miesiąc i to co dla was będzie niemożliwe dla niego może być już rzeczywistością. Po drugie, chociaż ciało Stilesa teraz jest puste to możemy być pewni, że nie będzie tak zawsze. Na razie zabezpieczyłem je i gdy dostaniecie się na drugą stronę z waszymi zrobię to samo. Jednakże będziecie mieli czas jedynie do północy, bo gdy czas upłynie, a wam się nie powiedzie każdy znajdujący się tam byt będzie mógł zająć wasze miejsce. Dlatego zanim to się stanie wyciągnę was.

\- Jeśli nam się nie powiedzie co się stanie ze Stilesem? – zapytał Scott marszcząc brwi.

\- Wówczas dla niego to będzie koniec.

 

\- Wychodzimy! – krzyknął Stiles z entuzjazmem. Nie chciał już więcej siedzieć zamknięty w czterech ścianach, a dodatkowym impulsem był fakt, że ilekroć spojrzał na podłogę wydawało mu się, że widzi powoli toczącą się gałkę oczną.

\- Gdzie chcesz iść? – zapytał Scott odpychając się od materaca.

\- Gdziekolwiek – odpowiedział wzruszając ramionami. Zamyślił się uderzając palcem w podbródek. – Wiem, chodźmy do lasu.

\- Do lasu?

\- Tak, do lasu – potwierdził kiwając głową. Potrzebował świeżego powietrza i przestrzeni. – Trochę trawy, kilka drzew. Kojarzysz? – Uniósł brwi, a przyjaciel uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.

\- Niech będzie las – mruknął klepiąc go lekko po ramieniu. Stiles po raz kolejny uśmiechnął się szeroko i ruszył do drzwi.

Tylko bez niespodzianek, proszę, pomyślał łapiąc za klamkę. Przekręcił i drzwi otworzyły się ukazując korytarz. Odetchnął głęboko.

\- To idziemy – powiedział i przekroczył próg. Odwrócony plecami nie zauważył, że na twarzy Scotta pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Uśmiech, który sięgał mu do uszu. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zapraszam na czwarty rozdział ;)  
> W pierwotnym zamiarze miało w tym opowiadaniu nie być Stereka, ale jak człowiek ma nim zajęte myśli nie może się powstrzymać xD Tak więc Sterek powoli zaczął się pojawiać.... 
> 
> Dziękuję za polubienia :* Cieszę się, że to co piszę Wam się podoba ;)

Na środku pomieszczenia zostały umieszczone dwie duże wanny wypełnione wodą, w której pływało kilkadziesiąt kostek lodu. Derek marszcząc brwi obserwował fiolki z płynem zabarwionym na fioletowo.

\- Co to? – zapytał krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Mieszanka ziół – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. – Zabezpieczy wasze ciało przed zajęciem go przez kogoś obcego. Jednak zanim ją wam podam potrzebuje jeszcze jednego składnika.

\- Jakiego? – odezwał się Scott, który siedział teraz obok stołu, na którym tkwiło ciało Stilesa.

\- Waszej krwi.

\- To na co czekasz? – Hale chwycił igłę leżącą na stole i szybkim ruchem wbił ją w rękę. Krew spłynęła powoli wzdłuż kończyny i zaczęła powoli skapywać z koniuszków palców, a Deaton podłożył fiolkę z płynem, który w kontakcie z krwią zmienił barwę na czerń. Wyciągnął narzędzie z rany, który natychmiast się zasklepiła i spojrzał na drugiego wilkołaka unosząc brwi. McCall wziął drugą igłę i przez chwilę przyglądał jej się przymrużonymi oczyma. Rzucając spojrzenie na przyjaciela przełknął głośno ślinę i wbił igłę w ramię. Gdy mikstury były gotowe weterynarz przeprowadził iniekcję do żyły szyjnej każdemu z nich.

\- Pamiętajcie, że nie macie zbyt wiele czasu – powiedział Deaton, gdy obaj wchodzili do zbiorników. Zanurzyli się powoli.

\- Sprowadzimy go – powiedział twardo Derek nie dopuszczając do siebie myśli, że mogłoby dojść do porażki.

Scott pokiwał głową lekko drżąc, gdy zaczął ze zdwojoną siłą odczuwać temperaturę.

\- Powodzenia – usłyszeli jeszcze, gdy dopadły ich ciemności.

 

Stiles oparł się o pień z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Tego mu właśnie było trzeba, przestrzeni, spokoju i obecności najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Długo się zbierałeś – mruknął w końcu, a Scott spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi.

\- Słucham?

\- Dzwoniłem do ciebie sto tysięcy razy jakieś wieki temu, a ty sądziłeś, że jesteś wielce zmęczony – odpowiedział nastolatek. – Ale spoko, rozumiem. Allison – dodał pod nosem i napotkał spojrzenie przyjaciela wciąż marszczącego brwi. Uważaj, bo tak ci zostanie – pomyślał.

\- Przyszedłem najszybciej jak potrafiłem, Stiles.

\- Dobra, rozumiem. Nie tłumacz się – powiedział klepiąc go po ramieniu. – Przepraszam, nie powinienem robić ci wymówek.

\- Wiesz, że zawsze wybiorę ciebie na pierwszym miejscu – usłyszał i spojrzał na McCalla. Naprawdę? A to nowość. Znał Scotta na tyle dobrze, że raczej trudno było mu w nią uwierzyć. I wiedział, że obecnie to wcale nie on był numerem jeden na liście najważniejszych osób w życiu jego przyjaciela.

\- Tak, to samo mówiłeś z Merry – parsknął obserwując uważnie jego reakcję.

-  Z Merry? – Nastolatek zmarszczył brwi kręcąc głową. – Stiles, to było dawno temu.

\- Taa. – Pokiwał głową. – Bardzo dawno.

I nieprawda – dodał w myślach cofając się o krok. Trafiony zatopiony. Ktokolwiek teraz podszywał się pod jego przyjaciela znał Stilesa i jego potrzeby, natomiast nie miał pojęcia jaki powinien być Scott. Jakim cudem wcześniej tego nie zauważył?

\- Jak dawno to było, co Scott’y? – zapytał cofając się jeszcze bardziej i szukając wzrokiem czegoś co mogłoby posłużyć do ewentualnej obrony.

\- Stiles, w porządku?

\- Tak, tak. Wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku – odpowiedział, gdy dojrzał na ziemi grubą gałąź. – Tak sobie tylko pomyślałem, że to trochę dziwne, że tak mówisz. Zważywszy na fakt, że dopiero co sobie ją wymyśliłem. - Dźwignął broń z ziemi i zacisnął na niej mocno palce. – Kim jesteś, co? Stworem o niezbyt przyjemnej aparycji gubiącym oczy, czy może jakimś innym popaprańcem? – „Scott” zrobił krok w jego stronę, a on zamachnął się przecinając powietrze. – Nie zbliżaj się! Mam broń!

\- Stiles, odłóż to.

\- W życiu! – Cofnął się jeszcze bardziej, ale przebieraniec poszedł jego śladem skracając dzielącą ich odległość.

\- Chce być twoim przyjacielem, Stiles.

Nastolatek roześmiał się kręcąc głową.

\- Mam już jednego przyjaciela, Scotta i więcej nie potrzebuję. Dziękuję za propozycję, ale lepiej idź sobie szukać przyjaciół, czy kogo tam chcesz gdzie indziej, ok. Ja nie jestem zainteresowany. Nie jestem. Przeliterować? N-I-E J-E-S-T-E-M… - Nie dokończył, bo stwór skoczył w jego stronę, a on zamachnął się uderzając go z całej siły w brzuch. Powietrze przedarł mrożący krew w żyłach wrzask i Stilesa sparaliżowało, gdy obserwował jak postać zgina się w pół. Zaczęła się miotać, a jej skóra pulsowała na całej powierzchni zupełnie jakby zaczęła żyć własnym życiem. Usłyszał trzask łamanych kości i wzdrygnął się. Gdy ta wyprostowała się otworzył szeroko oczy. To żart, prawda? – przeszło mu przez myśl, gdy napotkał spojrzenie mężczyzny stojącego przed nim.

\- Mogę być twoim przyjacielem, Stiles – odezwał się głębokim głosem robiąc krok w jego stronę.

\- Taa… Jasne. Przed, czy po tym jak obedrzesz mnie ze skóry? – mruknął. 

\- Nie zrobię ci krzywdy, Stiles – odpowiedziała imitacja Dereka Hale’a marszcząc brwi. Całkiem dobra imitacja, musiał przyznać. Przełknął ślinę obserwując zbliżającego się do niego wilkołaka i cofnął się o krok. Głos w jego głowie krzyczał, by wziął nogi zapas i uciekał jak najdalej. Posłucha go, oczywiście, że posłucha, ale póki co nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od idealnie skrojonych ust i…

STOP!

To nie był Derek Hale. Wyglądał, mówił i poruszał się jak on, ale z pewnością to nim nie był.

\- Łap! – krzyknął rzucając mu gałąź, którą zaskoczony złapał otwierając szeroko oczy. Gdy spojrzał na Stilesa zobaczył jedynie jego postać znikającą za drzewami. Ryknął ze złością rzucając się w pogoń.

 

Scott wylądował twarzą w trawie czując ostry zapach ziemi w nozdrzach, a tuż obok siebie usłyszał huk upadającego ciała. Spodziewał się, że ockną się w wannach pośrodku pomieszczenia o białych ścianach tak jak ostatnio, ale tym razem było inaczej. Podniósł się, a Derek zrobił to samo rozglądając się wokół. Znajdowali się pośrodku wielkiej polany otoczonej drzewami. Musieli być w lesie. Pytanie tylko jak mieli znaleźć Stilesa. Panującą wokół ciszę przedarł krzyk i obaj skierowali wzrok w tamtą stronę wytężając słuch. Gdzieś w gęstwinie znajdowały się dwie osoby. Mogli wyczuć wściekłość przemieszaną ze strachem. Każda z tych emocji należała do innej osoby. Wiedzieli, że ktoś kogoś gonił.

\- Stiles – warknął Hale, podczas gdy jego wilk zawył niecierpliwie. Obaj rzucili się do biegu.

 

Stiles biegł ile sił w nogach słysząc za sobą powarkiwanie goniącego go stwora. Co chwila zmieniał kierunek chcąc zmylić przeciwnika, ale z każdym przebiegniętym metrem zaczynał wątpić, czy mu się to uda. Jego ciało powoli zaczynało odczuwać zmęczenie i pomimo skoku adrenaliny jaki towarzyszył nerwom tracił siły na dalszą ucieczkę. Spojrzał za siebie chcąc sprawdzić jaka odległość ich dzieli, gdy nagle uderzył w coś twardego. Przez chwilę przeszło mu przez myśl, że wbiegł prosto w drzewo. Tylko z tego co wiedział drzewa nie otaczają gałęziami niczym silnymi, ludzkimi ramionami.

\- Stiles? – usłyszał głos mężczyzny do którego należały gałęzie. To znaczy umięśnione ramiona, które teraz otaczały go szczelnie. Uniósł głowę i otworzył szeroko oczy. Złapał go, ten stwór go złapał! Zaczął się wyrywać i ręce Hale natychmiast opadły. Chłopak odskoczył jak oparzony rozglądając się za jakąś bronią.

\- Stiles? – Derek odezwał się po raz kolejny unosząc do góry ręce, by pokazać, że ma pokojowe zamiary. – To ja Derek Hale.

\- Ta, jasne. – mruknął. – Mówiłem, że nie chce twojej chorej, pokręconej przyjaźni. Więc jakbyś mógł dać mi święty spokój, byłbym zobowiązany.

Obok wilkołaka nagle pojawił się Scott.

– Znalazłeś go – mruknął do Hale’a, który lekko pokiwał głową.

\- Rozdwoiłeś się, czy zaprosiłeś znajomych na polowanie? – zapytał Stiles chwytając leżący na ziemi kamień i ważąc go w dłoni. Może zdoła nabić komuś tym guza.

\- Stiles, to ja Scott – odezwał się McCall, a chłopak roześmiał się.

\- I za chwilę w kogo się zmienisz? Może w Lydię? Nie wygrzebałeś jej jeszcze z mojej głowy?

\- Stiles, o czym ty mówisz? – zapytał Derek marszcząc brwi i robiąc krok w jego stronę.

\- Jesteśmy tu po to żeby ci pomóc wrócić do domu – powiedział jego przyjaciel unosząc ręce tak jak zrobił to uprzednio drugi z wilkołaków.

\- Nie chce przyjaźni to nagle wyskoczyliście z pomocą? – zakpił robiąc kolejny krok do tyłu. – I kto ja jestem? Dziecko z przedszkola, żeby mnie do domu odprowadzać? Dzięki za troskę, ale sam wrócę. I lepiej poćwiczcie swoje role. Szczególnie ty – zwrócił się do Derek’a – marnie ci wychodzi udawanie zimnego drania.

Nim zdążył się zorientować Hale jednym skokiem pokonał dzielącą ich odległość powalając go na ziemię.

\- Pomożemy ci, czy tego chcesz, czy nie – warknął mu do ucha owiewając je ciepłym oddechem. Stiles posłał mu twarde spojrzenie, by później przenieść je na usta. Mimowolnie oblizał wargi, a ruch jego języka był uważnie śledzony przez czerwone oczy wilkołaka. Scott doskoczył do nich i złapał mężczyznę za koszulkę tak mocno, że doszedł ich dźwięk rozrywanego materiału. Derek puścił Stilesa i doskoczył do McCalla.

\- Nie zapominaj, że mamy mało czasu – warknął.

Stiles przez chwilę leżał w bezruchu, aż w końcu dźwignął się na nogi i korzystając z okazji zaczął się oddalać. Przygryzł dolną wargę obserwując nagie plecy wilkołaka, gdy widok zasłoniły mu drzewa. 


	5. Chapter 5

Derek puścił koszulę Scotta i odwrócił się gwałtownie. Tak jak mógł się spodziewać Stiles znikł, a on nawet nie usłyszał jego kroków. Coś stępiło jego zmysły, co wcale mu się nie spodobało.

\- Stiles? – McCall rozejrzał się zupełnie jakby spodziewał się, że przyjaciel zaraz wyskoczy zza drzewa z okrzykiem: _niespodzianka!_

Hale ruszył w kierunku, z którego wciąż wyczuwał nikłą woń nastolatka, który nie mógł odejść daleko. Jego wilk zawył niecierpliwie, a on uderzył z całej siły pięścią w konar, z którego opadły skrawki kory.

\- Musimy go znaleźć – usłyszał za sobą słowa chłopaka i zacisnął mocniej pięści.

\- Doprawdy? – Warknął odwracając się. – Ciekawe przez kogo uciekł.

\- Przestraszyłeś go – usłyszał w odpowiedzi i pokręcił jedynie głową nie mając zamiaru wdawać się w dalszą dyskusję. Nie teraz, gdy liczyła się każda sekunda. Ruszyli przed siebie nie wyczuwając postaci, która obserwowała ich z ukrycia. Wyglądająca zupełnie jak Stiles uśmiechnęła się przebiegle cofając się między drzewa.

 

Stiles przyśpieszył lawirując między drzewami starając się wydostać z lasu. Musiał dotrzeć na posterunek. Nie chciał kłopotać ojca, ale miał nadzieję, że tam potwory nie będą miały odwagi go nachodzić. Z całą armią uzbrojonych policjantów powinien wreszcie być bezpieczny, czyż nie? O ile w ogóle przejmowały się obecnością broni palnej. Czy mogła im wyrządzić jakąś krzywdę?

\- Nie odrobiłeś pracy domowej, Stiles – mruknął do siebie unikając zderzenia z grubą gałęzią, która nagle wyrosła tuż przed nim. Z tego co się orientował niedługo powinien znaleźć się na drodze obok zaparkowanego Jeepa, ale nic na to nie wskazywało. W jakiś sposób znalazł się dalej niż przypuszczał. Starał się wytężyć słuch, by wychwycić jakiekolwiek odgłosy pogoni, ale wokół panowała cisza. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie wciąż nasłuchując i zgiął się w pół ciężko dysząc. Jakim cudem jego kondycja tak się pogorszyła? Odetchnął głęboko, gdy nagle za jego plecami usłyszał trzask łamanej gałązki. Odwrócił się gwałtownie unosząc ręce tak jak robili to zawodnicy trenujący boks. Może i był słabszy, ale z pewnością nie podda się bez walki. Gdy ujrzał źródło dźwięku opuścił powoli ramiona. W niewielkiej odległości od niego znajdował się jeleń, który teraz przyglądał mu się tkwiąc w bezruchu. Zastrzygł uszami wciąż nie spuszczając bacznego spojrzenia z nastolatka, który nie mógł oderwać wzroku od wielkiego, majestatycznego poroża zdobiącego jego głowę. Końce były ostre i Stiles wiedział, że zwierzę mogłoby z łatwością przebyć nimi na wylot jego wątłą sylwetkę. Przyglądali się sobie w skupieniu, gdy nagle jeleń zerwał się do biegu. a Stiles przez chwilę patrzył jak znika wśród drzew. Uświadomiwszy sobie, że cokolwiek go przestraszyło właśnie się do niego zbliżało, popędził we wcześniej obranym kierunku ile sił w nogach.

\- Stiles! – usłyszał nawoływanie Scotta i przyśpieszył. Byli bliżej niż przypuszczał i poruszali się niemal bezszelestnie podczas, gdy on z pewnością dawał im dokładnie wskazówki dotyczące swojego położenia. Musiał szybko wymyślić jak ich zmylić inaczej szybko wpadnie w ich łapska.

 

Derek przyśpieszył gwałtownie dostrzegając chłopaka między drzewami. Jeśli spodziewał się, że im umknie to zaraz miał przeżyć rozczarowanie. Mężczyzna skoczył do przodu i łapiąc go za ramiona powalił na ziemię. Przycisnął własnym ciężarem szamoczące się ciało i zesztywniał wyrównując oddech.

\- Nie masz nic lepszego do roboty, niż rzucanie niewinnych ludzi na ziemię? – zapytał Stiles próbując się wyswobodzić. Uwięził jego nadgarstki w żelaznym uścisku i unieruchomił nad głową.

\- Najwidoczniej inaczej się nie nauczysz – warknął.

\- Że chcesz się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić? – mruknął Stilinski prychając. – Dzięki, ale nie potrzebuję przyjaciół, którym traktowanie mnie jak worka treningowego sprawia przyjemność.

Wciągnął głęboko powietrze chcąc się uspokoić i zmarszczył brwi wyczuwając coś w powietrzu. Z dobrze mu znanym zapachem nastolatka wymieszana była jeszcze inna woń, która wcale mu się nie spodobała. Osoba, którą teraz przyciskał do ziemi nie była tą, którą spotkali wcześniej. Właśnie natknęli się na jednego ze stworów zamieszkujących ten świat. Chciał ich zmylić, ale jego nie dało się tak łatwo oszukać.

\- Puszczaj go, Derek – usłyszał ostrzegawcze warknięcie Scotta, który był gotów rzucić się na niego w obronie przyjaciela. Podniósł się gwałtownie pociągając za sobą Stilesa.

\- Będę cię obserwował – warknął uderzając chłopaka w pierś.

\- Uuuu… Już się boję – zakpił cofając się o krok. – Nie macie zamiaru zostawić mnie w spokoju, co?

\- Nie – odpowiedział mu McCall z uśmiechem. – Naprawdę chcemy ci pomóc, Stiles.

\- Wrócić do domu? – mruknął powoli kiwając głową. – Czyżbyś zapomniał Scotty, że znam drogę doskonale. Nie potrzebuję żeby ktoś mnie prowadził za rękę.

\- Chodźmy gdzieś gdzie będziemy mogli porozmawiać – odezwał się Hale, a drugi wilkołak posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Myślałem, że nie mamy czasu – zauważył.

\- Owszem nie mamy, ale naszych słów nie musi słyszeć każde stworzenie kryjące się między drzewami.

\- Jeśli już musicie uprzykrzać mi życie to chodźmy do mnie – odezwał się Stiles odwracając się na pięcie i ruszając przed siebie pewnym krokiem.

\- Naprawdę chodzi ci o szpiegujące nas stwory? – mruknął Scott.

\- Tylko o jednego – odpowiedział wpatrując się w plecy oddalającego się nastolatka. W tym momencie najważniejsze było miejsce pobytu prawdziwego Stilesa.

 

Samochód pędził opustoszałą ulicą, a jego kierowca co chwilę spoglądał w tylnie lusterko spodziewając się pogoni, która wciąż nie nadchodziła. Powinien czuć się bezpieczny, ale odkąd wsiadł do Jeepa odczuwał dziwny niepokój. Nie obawiał się jednak o siebie. Miał wrażenie, że to jego bliskim zaczęło grozić niebezpieczeństwo. Zupełnie jakby ktoś, kto próbował schwytać jego postanowił na początek pozbyć się przeszkód w postaci jego rodziny i przyjaciół. Nacisnął mocniej pedał gazu i silnik zaryczał głośno protestując. Nie mógł jednak zwolnić. Musiał jak najszybciej dostać się na komisariat i zobaczyć na własne oczy, że John jest bezpieczny. Gdy wjechał na parking równie opustoszały co reszta trasy jaką przebył wyskoczył z auta z sercem podchodzącym mu do gardła. Proszę, żeby wszystko było w porządku, modlił się w duchu pchnąwszy ciężkie drzwi i wchodząc do środka. Wokół panowała przenikliwa cisza i chłód, który wydawał mu się nienaturalny.

\- Tato! – zawołał. – To ja Stiles! Jesteś tu?

Nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi ruszył przed siebie, by za chwilę zatrzymać się gwałtownie. Budynek był opuszczony i Stiles patrzył na puste obdrapane ściany oraz zakurzoną podłogę. Co się stało? Przecież ojciec nie mówił mu o żadnej przeprowadzce. Gdy za jego plecami rozległ się dźwięk zamykanych drzwi odwrócił się gwałtownie, ale nikogo nie zauważył.

\- Jest tu ktoś? – zapytał.

\- Nie uciekniesz nam, Stiles – usłyszał, ale mimo, że rozglądał się wokół nie był w stanie zlokalizować osoby wypowiadającej te słowa. – Należysz do nas.

\- Taa… Jasne. – Zaczął wycofywać się do wyjścia, a gdy złapał za klamkę ta ani drgnęła. Szarpnął nią gwałtownie, gdy nagle coś złapało go za kostki zwalając z nóg. Odwrócił się na plecy, a wówczas ujrzał  postać przyglądającą mu się z błyskiem w oczach. W oczach, które były identyczne jak jego własne.

\- Należysz do nas Stiles – powiedział sobowtór przekrzywiając głowę i uśmiechając się szeroko. Zacisnął mocniej palce wbijając boleśnie szpony w skórę i zaczął ciągnąć chłopaka w stronę przeciwległych drzwi. Mimo, że krzyczał i wierzgał nie udało mu się wyswobodzić i po chwili jedyną rzeczą świadczącą o jego obecności był długi ślad odcinający się od zakurzonej podłogi. 


	6. Chapter 6

**_Świat rzeczywisty_ **

 

W pomieszczeniu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka sygnalizującego o przybyciu klienta i Deaton pojawił się za kontuarem. Przy drzwiach zobaczył postać, której twarz ukryta została pod obszernym kapturem. Usta, które były widoczne rozciągnęły się w drapieżnym uśmiechu.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? – zapytał weterynarz przyglądając mu się. Był niewielkiego wzrostu i wątłej postury. Ubrany w jeansy i czarną bluzę, ręce wciskał głęboko w kieszenie.

\- Masz coś mojego. – Mruknął powoli przekręcając głowę i oblizując spierzchnięte wargi. – Chcę to odzyskać.

\- Nie rozumiem o czym pan mówi – odpowiedział spokojnie.

\- Masz coś mojego – warknął robiąc krok w jego stronę. – Oddaj mi to!

\- Chyba pan nie zrozumiał. Nie mam nic, co mogłoby należeć do pana.

Postać zaczęła drżeć i wyciągnęła ręce z kieszeni, by po chwili wbić paznokcie w przedramię głęboko je zanurzając i przekręcając kilkukrotnie. Krew zaczęła powoli skapywać na podłogę.

\- Oddaj mi to! – krzyknął zbliżając się jeszcze bardziej. Zatrzymał się, gdy kontuar zbudowany z drewna jesiona górskiego zagrodził mu drogę.

\- Chyba powinien pan już iść – odezwał się Deaton spokojnie.

\- Oni przyjdą, kurtyna się uniesie i będziesz błagał, bym skończył twe męki. A ja nie spełnię twojej prośby – warknął po czym rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Gdy mężczyzna wrócił na zaplecze w oczy rzuciły mu się rany, które znikąd pojawiły się na przedramieniu Stilesa.

 

***

 

Stiles ledwo uniósł powieki, by natychmiast je zamknąć porażony światłem lampy, które padało mu wprost na twarz. Otworzył je ponownie starając się przyzwyczaić do otaczających go warunków. Zdołał dostrzec kamienne obdrapane ściany, które wraz z odorem stęchlizny unoszącym się w powietrzu wyraźnie świadczyły o tym, że został zamknięty w piwnicy, na której środku znajdowało się krzesło do którego został przywiązany. Poczuł między palcami lepiącą wilgoć, a gdy spojrzał w dół odkrył, że jego nadgarstki zostały skrępowane za pomocą druta kolczastego wbijającego się głęboko w skórę tworząc rozległe rany. Krew skapywała na podłogę kropla za kroplą tworząc sporych rozmiarów kałużę. To dlatego był tak słaby. Zaczął się zastanawiać od jak dawna się wykrwawiał i ile czasu jeszcze mu pozostało nim całkowicie straci przytomność. Nagle za jego plecami rozległ się donośny trzask.

\- Kto tam jest? – zapytał próbując obrócić się na tyle na ile pozwalało mu skrępowane ciało.

\- Trzeba było podążyć za jeleniem, Stiles – usłyszał swój własny głos, który w jego uszach brzmiał niezwykle obco. – Teraz, już nic ci nie pomoże.

\- Kim jesteś? I o co chodzi z tym jeleniem?

Postać wyłoniła się z cienia na prawo od niego. Z uśmiechem odkrywającym rząd śnieżnobiałych zębów zbliżyła się i nastolatka przebiegł dreszcz na skutek mrocznego spojrzenia brązowych oczu. Byli identyczni, nawet strój mieli taki sam, od koszulki po czubki trampek.

\- Jesteśmy tobą, sobą i nimi, Stiles – odpowiedział ignorując drugie pytanie zadane przez chłopaka.

\- Taa… Wiesz, że to się odpowiednio nazywa – mruknął – rozdwojeniem jaźni, chociaż w twoim przypadku to raczej roztrojenie, albo jeszcze coś gorszego. To się leczy – dodał. – A skoro już cię zdiagnozowaliśmy to z chęcią się dowiem dlaczego zamknąłeś mnie w tej zatęchłej piwnicy.

\- Trzeba było posłuchać przyjaciół, Stiles – powiedział sobowtór ignorując jego ostatnie słowa. Chłopak podniósł głowę, która chwilę wcześniej opadła mu na ramię ciążąc niemiłosiernie.

\- Przyjaciół – powtórzył otwierając szeroko oczy.

\- Nie martw się, Stiles. Już się nimi zajęliśmy – odpowiedział złowieszczym tonem uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko, a Stiles poczuł jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Tylko nie to. Nigdy nie wybaczy sobie jeśli komukolwiek z jego bliskich stanie się krzywda.

\- Co im zrobiłeś? – warknął próbując się wyswobodzić nie zważając na fakt, że kolce zaczęły rozrywać kolejne tkanki powodując utratę większej ilości krwi i wzmagając ból. W odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie śmiech, który zdawał się rozsadzać mu czaszkę. Istota podeszła do niego i złapała go za podbródek ściskając brutalnie, by podnieść mu głowę, która znów opadła.

\- Wyeliminowaliśmy przeszkody. Zawsze eliminujemy przeszkody, Stiles – wysyczał, a nastolatek gwałtownie cofnął głowę.

\- Dlaczego? Czego ode mnie chcecie? – zapytał obiecując sobie, że pomści swoich przyjaciół. Choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz jaką zrobi w życiu.

\- Wypuść nas, Stiles – usłyszał.

\- Jak na razie jestem tu jedyną osobą, która jest uwięziona – zauważył nie rozumiejąc. Stwór warknął pochylając się nad nim.

\- Wypuść nas, Stiles – powtórzył, a on pokręcił głową, wciąż nie widząc sensu tych słów. – Wypuść nas!

\- To może się wymienimy? Wy wypuścicie mnie, a ja w zamian wypuszczą was. Cokolwiek to znaczy – dodał pod nosem.

Postać roześmiała się i spojrzała na niego.

\- To nie będzie konieczne, Stiles.

 

Gdy w końcu dotarli na skraj lasu zatrzymali się rozglądając wokół.

\- Gdzie twój samochód, Stiles? – zapytał Derek twardo krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Zauważył, że chłopak wzdrygnął się lekko słysząc jego słowa i z satysfakcją obserwował zaciskające się pieści.

\- Już blisko – mruknął co było oczywistym kłamstwem, który z łatwością wyczuł. Dziwił się, że McCall nie usłyszał fałszywych tonów w głosie przyjaciela. Ruszyli wzdłuż asfaltowej wstęgi, gdy doszedł ich dźwięk jakiegoś dużego zwierzęcia kryjącego się w cieniu po lewej stronie.

\- Co to? – zapytał Stiles cofając się o krok i Hale po raz pierwszy wyczuł bijący od niego strach. Cokolwiek kryło się w lesie wywoływało u niego lęk.

\- Nic strasznego – powiedział Scott klepiąc go pokrzepiająco po ramieniu, a ten pokiwał głową i niepewnie ruszył przed siebie. Gdy chcieli podążyć za nim ujrzeli kształt na końcu drogi. Gdy zbliżyli się ujrzeli wielkiego jelenia, który stał w bezruchu przyglądając im się. Mężczyzna zwrócił uwagę, na fakt, że jego wzrok skupiał się przede wszystkim na sobowtórze Stilesa, który teraz zaczął się wycofywać powoli. Zwierzę uderzyło przednimi kopytami w ziemię i pokręciło energicznie łbem zwieńczonym największym porożem jakie Derek dotąd widział. W powietrzu pojawił się niemalże namacalny gniew wymieszany ze strachem pochodzącym od nastolatka, który teraz próbował niepostrzeżenie czmychnąć gdzieś między drzewa. Usłyszał warknięcie i ujrzał przemienionego Scotta, który był gotów bronić przyjaciela. Zwierzę nie przejęło się jego obecną postacią, lecz po chwili powoli ruszyło między drzewa.

\- Dzięki, Scott’y – mruknął Stiles stając obok McCalla, który wrócił już do normalnej postaci.

\- Od tego są przyjaciele – odpowiedział mu z szerokim uśmiechem. Obaj nie zwrócili uwagi na odgłos kopyt uderzających o murawę, gdy nagle zza drzew wyłonił się jeleń, który wcześniej blokował drogę. Derek doskoczył do młodszego wilkołaka i odciągnął w momencie, w którym poroże przeszyło ciało drugiego z nastolatków.

\- Stiles! – krzyknął Scott próbując się wyswobodzić z uścisku krępujących go ramion, lecz na próżno. Mężczyzna trzymał go mocno woląc uniknąć jego konfrontacji ze stworzeniem. Z ust chłopaka nagle wydostała się ciemna ciecz, która spłynęła powoli po podbródku kapiąc na ziemię. Poroże zniknęło, a ciało upadło z głuchym łoskotem. Wstrząsnęły nim konwulsję, aż w końcu całkowicie znieruchomiało. Lecz nie na długo.

\- Oto twój Stiles – warknął Derek puszczając nastolatka w momencie, w którym postać leżąca przed nimi zaczęła się kurczyć i deformować. Po chwili zamiast rosłego nastolatka ujrzeli stwora o nieproporcjonalnej budowie i pomarszczonej skórze.

 

Postać z krzykiem opadła na kolana przytykając ręce do piersi, a gdy znów spojrzała na Stilesa jej twarz wykrzywił grymas.

\- Wypuść nas, Stiles! – krzyknął z wściekłością rzucając się na niego i zaciskając ręce na szyi odcinając dopływ powietrza. Nastolatek zaczął łapczywie oddychać, co jedynie wywołało uśmiech na jego twarz. – Powiedź to, Stiles! Powiedź!

\- Co? – zdołał jedynie wycharczeć.

\- Dwa proste słowa, Stiles. Zabij mnie.

Cofnął ręce i nastolatek gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze do płuc.

\- Nie ma szans – mruknął po chwili. – Sam sobie to powiedź.

\- Mów – usłyszał w odpowiedzi i pokręcił głową. - I tak to powiesz. Będziesz błagał, byśmy skrócili twoje męki. 

\- W życiu – mruknął, za co otrzymał cios w twarz.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem wstawiłam nieco dłuższy wpis, ze względu na fakt, że od jakiegoś czasu trochę zaniedbałam to opowiadanie. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie Wam do gustu ;) 
> 
> Dziękuję za polubienia, bo dają mi one siłę i chęci do dalszego pisania :*

Szli powoli drogą starając się wychwycić jakiekolwiek ślady mogące im wskazać położenie Stilesa. Całą odległość przemierzyli w milczeniu nie chcąc poruszać tematu potwora podszywającego się pod Stilinski’ego, który został zgładzony przez tajemnicze zwierzę, które znikło równie niespodziewanie jak się pojawiło. W pewnym momencie udało im się wyczuć niknący zapach nastolatka, lecz fakt, że był tak słabo wyczuwalny wskazywał na to, że dawno się oddalił. Na ziemi widać było ślady opon, więc prawdopodobnie odnalazł Jeepa i odjechał co dodatkowo utrudniało im zadanie.

\- Gdzie mógł się udać – mruknął pod nosem Derek rozglądając się.

\- Na pewno pojechał do domu, albo na posterunek – odezwał się Scott. – Mimo, że Stiles nie chce sprawiać kłopotów ojcu, to miejscem w którym czuje się najbezpieczniej jest to w którym on jest obecny. Jeśli chciał ukryć się przed potworami z pewnością wybrał jedno z nich.

Hale pokiwał głową na zgodę. Jako, że nie mieli żadnego środka transportu rzucili się biegiem przed siebie.

 

Stiles obserwował krzątającą się przed nim postać.

\- To jak mam do ciebie mówić, co? – zapytał unosząc brwi. – Ty, oni, czy masz jeszcze w kieszeni jakieś równie pokręcone określenie? Coś bardziej mrocznego? Skoro chcesz mi zadawać niewyobrażalne męki to wolę wiedzieć kogo mam błagać o litość – zauważył. – Nikt nie nauczył cię kultury? Ty znasz moje imię nawet jeśli ci go nie zdradziłem, więc powinieneś powiedzieć mi swoje. Nie? Masz zamiar w ogóle się odezwać, czy połknąłeś język? – Nie uzyskawszy wciąż odpowiedzi westchnął i zaczął rozglądać się wokół. Na stoliku, który właśnie został przyniesiony ułożone były różnej wielkości ostrza, lecz wzrok Stilesa przykuła gruba igła leżąca najbliżej niego. Wolał nie wiedzieć do czego miałam zostać wykorzystana. Dłoń powoli przejechała po chłodnym metalu, a on obserwował jej ruch przełykając głośno ślinę.

\- Od czego zaczniemy, Stiles? – usłyszał pytanie i spojrzał w górę napotykając spojrzenie brązowych oczu. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy będzie w stanie spojrzeć w lustro, gdy to wszystko się skończy.

\- Od rozmowy? – zapytał marszcząc brwi, a palce zacisnęły się na rękojeści największego z noży. – Nie?

Postać pokręciła głową uśmiechając się szeroko i przejeżdżając mu ostrzem po policzku pozostawiając po sobie cienką krwawiącą linię. Następnie zjechał w dół po szyi zostawiając na skórze kolejny krwawy ślad. Usłyszał trzask pękającego materiału, gdy jego koszulka została rozerwana ukazując nagie ciało. Koniec noża przejechał tuż obok pępka.

\- Kotku, kotku, co masz w środku? – zanucił sobowtór wbijając mu ostrze w brzuch. Stiles nie był w stanie powstrzymać krzyków, które wydobywały się z jego gardła za każdym razem, gdy tamten poruszył ręką.

\- Powiedź to – usłyszał. – Błagaj.

\- Nie – wymamrotał opadając z sił. Tortura wraz z uprzednią utratą krwi sprawiła, że zaczął tracić przytomność. Powieki, które zaczęły mu ciążyć bardziej niż zwykle opadły, ale po chwili został ocucony ciosem w twarz. Coś pojawiło mu się przed oczyma i gwałtownie zamrugał zdając sobie sprawę co to. Za chwilę igła nad której przeznaczeniem wolał się nie zastanawiać miała zostać wbita mu w oko. Dwa palce pociągnęły z dwóch stron za skórę uniemożliwiając ruch powiek, a on poczuł jak coś lekko dotyka jego gałki ocznej. Nad nimi rozległ się jakiś dźwięk i ręce zostały cofnięte.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec – usłyszał zanim został sam.

 

Derek pchnął drzwi nasłuchując. Był pewien, że to właśnie stąd dochodziły pełne bólu krzyki Stilesa. Jego wilk wył w środku, a on sam był niemniej zdenerwowany. Chłopak cierpiał słyszał to wyraźnie, a gdy tylko przekroczyli próg wyczuli w powietrzu woń krwi. Ledwo wyczuwalną, ale jednak.

\- Stiles? – odezwał się Scott rozglądając wokół. Posterunek był całkowicie pusty, zupełnie jakby nigdy nikt tutaj nie był. Gołe ściany straszyły fatalnym stanem, a podłoga była tak zakurzona, że przy każdym kroku wzniecane były tumany kurzu. Wśród nich zauważyli wyraźnie odznaczający się ślad, który wyraźnie wskazywał na to, że ktoś był tędy ciągnięty. Wewnętrzne zwierzę Hale zawarczało złowieszczo, gdy po przeciwległej stronie nagle otworzyły się drzwi i napotkali przerażone spojrzenie oczu o kolorze brandy. Koszulka chłopaka była podarta, a na ciele widać było rany.

\- Scott – wymamrotał opadając na kolana, ale gdy wilkołak chciał do niego podejść Derek złapał go za ramię zatrzymując w miejscu.

\- Myślisz, że nabierzemy się na tą samą sztuczkę, bo lekko się poraniłeś? – warknął, a postać uniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się przebiegle.

\- Nie docenialiśmy cię, Hale – mruknął wstając.

\- Jakoś to przeżyję – odpowiedział robiąc krok w jego stronę. Za nim znajdowało się przejście do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdował się nastolatek. – Odsuń się, albo rozerwę ci gardło. Zębami.

\- Nic dziwnego, że Stiles nie chce twojej przyjaźni – powiedział. – Zimny z ciebie drań, a on nie lubi takich ludzi. Myślałeś, że jest inaczej? – Roześmiał się kręcąc głową. – On cię nienawidzi, Hale.

\- Uwierzę, jeśli on sam mi to powie – odpowiedział zaciskając pięści i zbliżając się powoli do sobowtóra, który znów się roześmiał. Jego wilk szykował się do ataku.

\- My jesteśmy nim, Hale. Znamy każdą tajemnicę, która kryje się w jego umyśle i sercu.

\- Wątpię – warknął łapiąc go za ramiona i obnażając kły. Rzucił nim o ścianę, po której osunął się nieprzytomny.

Zbiegł po schodach w dół, a gdy pchnął drzwi ujrzał Stilesa, którego głowa bezwładnie zwisała.

\- Stiles! – McCall wyminął go dopadając do przyjaciela, który z trudem uniósł powieki.

\- Scott’y? – wymamrotał. – To naprawdę ty, czy znów będę musiał skopać komuś tyłek?

\- To ja – odpowiedział tamten z uśmiechem.

\- Potwór też, by tak powiedział – zauważył cicho i uniósł resztkami sił głowę. Puścił wilkołakowi stojącemu wciąż w drzwiach oczko uśmiechając się słabo.

 

***

 

Stiles zastanawiał się, czy jest martwy. Czy wykrwawił się, a ratunek był jedynie wytworem zmęczonego umysłu próbującego uporać się z rzeczywistością. Ból znikł, a zewsząd otaczały go ciemności. Uniósł powieki, co było łatwiejsze niż kiedykolwiek przedtem i ujrzał dobrze znany mu sufit. Znajdował się we własnym domu, a gdy przyzwyczaił się do panujących warunków zauważył, że przez okno dostawało się światło księżyca. Jednak nie to przykuło jego uwagę, lecz dwie postacie, które spały w niewygodnej pozycji częściowo na łóżku, a częściowo na podłodze. Cofnął gwałtownie rękę, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że dłoń ma otoczoną przez smukłe palce najstarszego wilkołaka. Jego ruch sprawił, że Derek otworzył gwałtownie oczy i ich spojrzenia się spotkały. 

\- Nie za wygodnie ci?  – mruknął unosząc brwi i cofając się pod ścianę, gdy mężczyzna wyciągnął w jego stronę długie ramię odkrywając kołdrę, którą był okryty. Nastolatek powędrował wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem i wciągnął głęboko powietrze. Bandaż, którym przewiązany był jego brzuch teraz był całkowicie przesiąknięty.

\- Nie wygląda to dobrze – mruknął Hale marszcząc brwi w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób i szturchnął Scotta, który jak dotąd wciąż spał cicho pochrapując. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nich zamglonym wzrokiem.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał ziewając.

\- Zasnąłeś – warknął Derek. – Powinniśmy już dawno znaleźć wyjście.

\- Odezwał się ten, który wcale nie zasnął – wymamrotał pod nosem Stiles, a gdy wbite zostało w jego osobę srogie spojrzenie udawał, że ogląda ścianę. – Jak się ocknąłem, jedyną przytomną osobą w pomieszczeniu był oczywiście Stiles Stilinski. Bo oba wilczki smacznie sobie chrapały – dodał i spojrzał na nich.  

\- Czuwałem – warknął wilkołak.

\- Ta, pewnie. A nie zakopywałeś przypadkiem kości w ogródku, bo mógłbym przysiąc, że lekko drżały ci łapy. Oj, wybacz. Ręce. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, a po chwili skrzywił, gdy nagle uderzyła go fala bólu. Zgiął się w pół, a obaj doskoczyli do niego. Scott złapał go za rękę, ale natychmiast ją wyrwał z jego uścisku.

\- To nic – wyszeptał prostując się i posyłając przyjacielowi słaby uśmiech.

\- Stiles pozwól sobie pomóc – usłyszał w odpowiedzi, ale pokręcił głową.

\- Nic mi nie jest, Scott’y.

\- Boli cię.

\- Zabolało tylko przez chwilę – skłamał i zaczął przesuwać się na brzeg łóżka. – Lepiej znajdźmy to wyjście, bo czas ucieka. – Spojrzał na zegarek i zmarszczył brwi. – Do której tak właściwie mamy czas?

\- Do północy – odpowiedział mu starszy z wilkołaków.

\- To mamy tylko pół godziny – mruknął i wszyscy troje spojrzeli na wskazówkę leniwie przesuwającą się po tarczy zegara.

\- Jesteś w stanie iść? – zapytał Scott.

\- Czy jeśli powiem, że nie to mnie zostawicie, czy będziecie nosić na rękach? – zapytał próbując śmiechem ukryć to co faktycznie się z nim działo. Chłopak już otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale Stiles przerwał mu unosząc ręce do góry. – Jasne, że mogę chodzić.

Na potwierdzenie tych słów zeskoczył z łóżka, co było błędem. Nogi ugięły się pod nim i gdyby nie złapał się stojącego obok krzesła upadłby. Zauważył, że Derek obserwuje go uważnie, więc posłał mu wyzywające spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Stiles musisz przypomnieć sobie dzień, w którym ratowaliśmy naszych rodziców.

\- Co? – spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi. – Mój tata jest w niebezpieczeństwie?

Starał się ukryć panikę, która go ogarnęła. Jego staruszek był w niebezpieczeństwie. Potrzebował jego pomocy, a on w stanie w jakim się znajdował był bardziej, niż bezużyteczny.

\- Nie, Stiles – przyjaciel złapał go za ramiona. – To było miesiąc temu, pamiętasz? Aby ich odszukać ja, ty i Allison dostaliśmy się na drugą stronę. Powiodło nam się i ich uratowaliśmy. My wróciliśmy do naszego świata, ale tobie się to nie udało.

Nastolatek pokręcił głową nic z tego nie rozumiejąc. Nie pamiętał zdarzeń, o których mówił.

\- Nie pamiętam – wyszeptał.

\- Musisz sobie przypomnieć, Stiles – naciskał Derek. – Mamy niewiele czasu.

\- Nie pamiętam – powtórzył starając się przeczesać pamięć w poszukiwaniu tych konkretnych wydarzeń, ale napotkał na ścianę. Zupełnie jakby tamte wspomnienia zostały ukryte. Złapał się za głowę opadając na kolana i zaczął kołysać się w dół i w górę. – Przypomnij sobie, Stiles – zaczął powtarzać w kółko.

 

_Drzwi ani drgną._

_Kołyszące żarówki._

Otworzył gwałtownie oczy i spojrzał na wilkołaki, które kucając obok obserwowały go z niepokojem.

\- Długi korytarz – wymamrotał. – Znalazłem się w długim korytarzu, ale ktoś już tam był. Wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- To on uniemożliwił ci powrót – zgodził się Scott, a Stilinski podniósł się powoli.

\- Musimy znaleźć miejsce, w którym znajduje się ten korytarz.

\- Szpital, albo szkoła – zasugerował Stiles prostując się. Obaj pokiwali głowami i czekali, aż nastolatek ruszy do drzwi, by w razie potrzeby udzielić mu pomocy. Ruszył pewnym siebie krokiem krzywiąc się z bólu jedynie wówczas, gdy wiedział, że żaden z nich nie jest w stanie dostrzec jego twarzy. Jeszcze tego brakowało, by musieli taszczyć go na rękach.

 

Chwilę później zajechali przed budynek szkoły i Hale zerknął za zegarek, który zabrali z domu Stilesa. Zostało dziesięć minut i mieli nadzieję, że dokonali trafnego wyboru kierując się najpierw tutaj. Wysiedli, a mężczyzna zauważył, że Stilinski robi to z wysiłkiem, choć na jego twarzy nie zadrgał ani jeden mięsień. Jego wilk zawył żałośnie nie mogąc znieść myśli, że chłopak cierpi, ale wiedział, że jedynie siłą mógłby mu pomóc. A mimo, że Stiles był człowiekiem to wiedział, że batalia nie należałaby do najprostszych. Miał nadzieję, że gdy odnajdą przejście i chłopak je przekroczy wszystko minie.

\- Chodźmy – mruknął idąc do przodu, a reszta podążyła za nim. Weszli do środka i zatrzymali się. Panowała tu cisza i spokój, ale nie mogli mieć pewności, że zaraz coś nie wyskoczy zza rogu.

\- Powinniśmy się rozdzielić – zasugerował Scott rozglądając się wokół. – Wtedy szybciej znajdziemy odpowiedni korytarz.

\- Nie – odpowiedział wilkołak. – Trzymając się razem będziemy mieć pewność, że nikt nie został podmieniony.

\- Derek ma rację – przytaknął Stiles i spojrzał na mężczyznę. – Przyznaję ci ją niechętnie, ok. – mruknął celując w niego palcem. Nie odpowiedział, ale gdy odwrócił się, by ruszyć dalej uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

 

Przemierzali kolejne korytarze, które w niczym nie różniły się od poprzednich. Jednakże żaden z nich nie był tym, którego szukali. Zrezygnowani zatrzymali się, a ich wzrok powędrował do zegara, który zdawał się szydzić z nich przerywając ciszę dźwiękiem świadczącym o tym, że właśnie wybiła północ. Scott i Derek zaczęli się trząść opadając na kolana.

\- Cokolwiek się stanie znajdź drzwi, Stiles – zdążyli jeszcze powiedzieć, po czym po prostu rozpłynęli się w powietrzu. Chłopak wbił wzrok w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą byli i zatoczył się do tyłu wpadając na drzwi, które otworzyły się z hukiem uderzając o ścianę. Nie znalazł się w klasie tak jak się spodziewał, lecz jego oczom ukazał się poszukiwany korytarz. W blasku migoczących świetlówek dostrzegł drzwi, które wyglądały dokładnie tak jak zapamiętał. Ruszył szybkim krokiem w ich stronę i tym razem dotarł do celu. Gdy chwycił za klamkę modląc się o to, by się udało usłyszał za sobą dźwięk odbezpieczanej broni. Zamknął oczy i oparł czoło o drewniany blat.

\- Nic ci nie mogą zrobić – wyszeptał naciskając klamkę.

\- Stiles.

Jego imię wypowiedziane tak dobrze znanym mu głosem sprawiło, że odwrócił się gwałtownie. Kilka kroków od niego stał szeryf unosząc do góry ręce, w których jednak nie zauważył broni. Zza jego postaci wysunęła się jego własna głowa z drapieżnym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Odsuń się od drzwi, Stiles – warknął sobowtór. – Albo zrobimy z twojego ojca tarczę strzelniczą.

\- To nie jest prawdziwe – wyszeptał kręcąc głową i sięgając jedną ręką do klamki. – Nic mi nie możecie zrobić.

\- Ależ możemy, Stiles – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. – Czyż nie czujesz bólu, po naszej ostatniej zabawie?

\- To nie jest prawdziwe – powtórzył.

Doszedł go huk, gdy kula przebiła ciało Johna na wysokości serca obryzgując chłopaka gorącą szkarłatną krwią. Ciało bezwładnie opadło na ziemię, a bezradne, martwe spojrzenie zostało utkwione w jego osobie.

\- Wciąż myślisz, że to nie jest prawdziwe? – zapytał potwór robiąc krok ponad zwłokami, od których Stiles nie mógł teraz oderwać wzroku. Po jego policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy, mimo że starał się je powstrzymać. Ręce zaczęły drżeć. Postać stanęła przed nim i przekrzywiła głowę uważnie go obserwując.

\- Pozwól nam przejść, Stiles – powiedział odrywając zdrętwiałe palce chłopaka od klamki. Nastolatek zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową rzucając mu ostre spojrzenie. Chcieli, by w to wszystko uwierzył, ale wiedział, że to nie było prawdziwe. Nie mogło być. Wyrwał rękę z uścisku i odwrócił się.

\- Po moim trupie – warknął otwierając szarpnięciem drzwi i wskakując do środka zanim sobowtór zdążył go zatrzymać.

 

Otworzył gwałtownie oczy, gdy poczuł na skórze chłód metalu. Był nagi, a jedynym okryciem była biała płachta materiału, którą ktoś przykrył jego ciało. Uniósł powoli ręce opierając je na ściankach, które składały się na jedną z komór, do których wkładane są zwłoki w kostnicy.

\- Chłopaki, jak już postanowiliście mnie ratować to mogliście mnie przynajmniej wyciągnąć z szuflady i ubrać. Byłoby miło – powiedział uderzając stopą w zamknięte drzwiczki. – Trochę tu zimno i czuje, że zaraz mi pośladki odmarzną. Lubię je i nie chce by musieli mi je amputować, bo nikt nie pomyślał o tym, że jak Stiles wróci do świata to będzie wolał mieć na sobie majtki. Taaa. Majtki w zupełności wystarczą, jeśli nie stać was było na nic więcej. – Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi uderzył kolejny raz. – Chłopaki, wróciłem! Pobudka! Pora wyjąć Stilesa z szuflady!

Otworzyły się, a gdy uniósł głowę poraziło go światło. Paleta, na której leżał została wysunięta i gdy zamrugał udało mu się dostrzec uśmiechniętego Scotta. Tuż za nim ujrzał Dereka opartego o ścianę.

\- Długo wam zeszło przypomnienie sobie o mnie – mruknął powoli podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. – Idąc na akcję ratowniczą nie wpadliście na pomysł żeby mnie przypadkiem ubrać? Byłoby miło obudzić się we własnych ciuchach, a nie przykryty prześcieradłem. Taka sugestia na przyszłość.

Posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i napotkał spojrzenie oczu drugiego z wilkołaków. Poczuł rozlewające się po jego ciele gorąco, gdy ze zdwojoną siłą odczuł swoją nagość. Jedynym jego okryciem jest biała tkanina, która teraz bardzo powoli zsuwała mu się z bioder. Złapał ją oburącz podciągając pod samą brodę, gdy nagle usłyszał oklaski. Spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dobiegał dźwięk i otworzył szeroko oczy widząc postać, która stojąc w drzwiach biła brawo.

\- Naprawdę myślałeś, że nam uciekniesz, Stiles – powiedział sobowtór kręcąc z dezaprobatą głowa. – Zabawa się przecież jeszcze nie skończyła.

\- Taaa. Przeszło mi to przez myśl – mruknął co wywołało śmiech potwora.

\- Teraz należysz do nas, Stiles. Nie pozwolimy ci uciec.

\- Życzę powodzenia – odpowiedział posyłając mu wyzywające spojrzenie. Wiedział, że nigdy się nie podda. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział :D

 Stiles otworzył gwałtownie oczy. Światło wpadające przez niewielkie okienko wskazywało na to, że nastał nowy dzień. Powoli się podniósł, a pierwsze co ujrzał to spojrzenie mężczyzny, przed którym jeszcze przed chwilą próbował ukryć swoją nagość. Jego ręce wylądowały na ciele badając je.

\- Mam ubranie – zauważył, a kąciki ust Hale podjechały do góry, by za chwilę znów opaść. Czy to przewidzenie, czy wielki, srogi wilkołak właśnie się uśmiechnął? Niemożliwe. Chyba trzeba było to zapisać w kalendarzu. I może nawet ustanowić jako święto narodowe. Takie wydarzenie trzeba odpowiednio uczcić. – Czekaj, czekaj – mruknął kiwając na niego palcem. – Poczekaj, tylko zrobię zdjęcie. Takie zjawisko zdarza się raz na – zamyślił się uderzając palcem w brodę. – Raz na milion lat. Jesteś taki stary, Derek?

\- Stiles – mruknął ostrzegawczo, ale chłopak zupełnie się tym nie przejął. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i do pomieszczenia wpadł Scott wraz z Deatonem.

\- Stiles! – krzyknął przyjaciel dopadając do niego, ale zanim zamknął go w żelaznym uścisku zmarszczył brwi. – To na pewno ty?

\- To on – odezwał się drugi wilkołak. – Wystarczy, że powąchasz, a poczujesz, że cuchnie samym sobą.

\- Że co proszę? – odezwał się Stiles wychylając się ponad ramieniem Scotta. – Sam cuchniesz! A wiesz czym? Mokrym psem.

\- Bardzo oryginalne – stwierdził obojętnie krzyżując ręce na piersi. Stilinski zeskoczył płynnym ruchem ze stołu i stanął naprzeciw niego.

\- Pogadałbym sobie dalej, ale długo mnie nie było i tata pewnie się martwi. Pójdę do niego, a później możemy jeszcze przez chwilę poobrzucać się wyzwiskami.

To powiedziawszy ruszył do drzwi, ale za chwilę poczuł uścisk silnej dłoni na ramieniu. Odwrócił się i ujrzał twarde spojrzenie mężczyzny.

\- Stiles, nie możesz iść do domu – odezwał się cicho jego przyjaciel, a on spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi.

\- To gdzie mam niby iść, co? Scott, co się stało? – zapytał widząc miny całej trójki.

\- Wszyscy myślą, że nie żyjesz.

\- Nie żyję – powtórzył głucho. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie mogę wrócić do domu, bo mój tata uważa mnie za martwego od…

\- Miesiąca – podsunął Derek.

\- Miesiąca – wyszeptał kręcąc głową. – Jak to się stało?

\- Demon, który cię opętał spalił twoje ciało – powiedział McCall. – Zrobił to na moich oczach. Był wyjątkowo przebiegły i nikt nawet się nie spostrzegł, że zajął twoje miejsce.

\- Mój tata myśli, że popełniłem samobójstwo – wyszeptał cofając się na ścianę. Jego staruszek przez miesiąc mierzył się z jego śmiercią, a on nie mógł nawet go pocieszyć. – Jak on sobie radzi?

\- Świetnie – powiedział Scott uśmiechając się pocieszająco. – Wrócił do pracy.

Pokiwał powoli głową wiedząc, że przyjaciel próbuje go uspokoić. Musiał znaleźć sposób, by dotrzeć do ojca i pokazać mu, że żyje.

\- Jakim cudem moje ciało wcale nie wygląda jakby miesiąc temu robiło za pochodnię? – zapytał chcąc zająć myśli czymś innym.

\- Uleczył je – tym razem odezwał się weterynarz. Stiles chciał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle doszedł ich dźwięk dzwonka świadczący o przybyciu klienta. Deaton ruszył do drzwi prowadzących do głównego pomieszczenia i wszyscy zamilkli nasłuchując.

\- Obawiam się, że musi pan przyjść później – usłyszeli głos mężczyzny – na zapleczu mam psa z wścieklizną.

Stiles spojrzał znacząco na Hale, który posłał mu złowrogie spojrzenie. Odepchnął się od ściany i podszedł bliżej drzwi. Może przyszedł ktoś kogo znał, rzuci tylko okiem. Już chciał wyjrzeć, gdy nagle silne ramiona pochwyciły go z tyłu.

\- Puszczaj – warknął, gdy Derek przycisnął go do siebie utrudniając jakiekolwiek ruchy.

 

Mężczyzna właśnie miał wyjść, gdy nagle coś usłyszał. A właściwie jedno słowo, które było wypowiedziane dobrze znanym mu głosem. Co było nie możliwe. Jego syn był martwy. Nigdy więcej miał go już nie zobaczyć.

\- Szeryfie? – Spojrzał na weterynarza, który przyglądał mu się uważnie. Pokręcił głową marszcząc brwi. Umysł płatał mu figle i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy powrót do pracy był dobrym pomysłem. Wiedział jednak, że jej potrzebuje. Gdyby nie ona znów sięgnąłby do kieliszka, a wiedział, że Stiles, by tego nie chciał. Miał zamiar wytrzymać, dla niego. Dla jego ukochanego syna.

\- W porządku – mruknął zaciskając mocniej palce na smyczy jednego z psów policyjnych. Pchnął drzwi i wyszedł.

 

\- Odbiło ci? – warknął Hale puszczając go, gdy dźwięk dzwonka zawiadomił ich, że ktokolwiek to był opuścił już budynek.

\- To nie ja obmacuje niewinnych nastolatków – odwarknął. – Nikt, by mnie nie zauważył. Głupi nie jestem.

Hale zamilkł nie chcąc się wdawać w dalszą bezsensowną dyskusję, która znając Stilesa i jego niewyparzony język trwałaby w nieskończoność.

\- Stiles musi się gdzieś zatrzymać – powiedział Deaton wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

\- Będę u Scotta – odparł nastolatek spoglądając na przyjaciela.

\- Nie możesz, Stiles – odpowiedział mu. – Moja mama – dodał, a on pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Jeśli nie mógł wrócić do własnego domu to logiczne, że dom McCallów również nie jest najlepszym pomysłem.

\- Zatrzymasz się u mnie – odezwał się Derek.

\- Żebyś mógł mnie obmacywać we śnie? Nie, dzięki – mruknął. – Zresztą u ciebie mieszka twój wielki, zły wujek Peter.

\- Mój wielki, zły wujek Peter ma lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż chodzenie i rozpowiadanie po okolicy o twoim zmartwychwstaniu.

\- Na przykład takie jak knucie niecnego planu okaleczenia większej liczby ludzi, niż dotychczas? – zapytał, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. – Dobra, dobra. Zamieszkam w twojej jaskini, ok.

W odpowiedzi uzyskał jedynie charakterystyczne twarde spojrzenie. Wzruszył ramionami i ruszył do tylnego wyjścia, a reszta podążyła za nim. Ujrzał zaparkowany samochód Hale, którego właściciel po chwili złapał go za ramię prowadząc do tylnych drzwi. Otworzył je i wskazał na kanapę przykrytą grubym kocem.

\- Ukryj się – mruknął, po czym zajął miejsce kierowcy. Stiles przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jego prowizoryczną kryjówkę, aż w końcu westchnął i zrobił dokładnie to co mu kazano. Ruszyli i po chwili zatrzymali się. Stiles podniósł się gwałtownie, co sprawiło, że koc zsunął się odkrywając całą jego postać. Scott wysiadł w momencie, w którym drzwi domu otworzyły się i mama jego przyjaciela wybiegła na spotkanie z synem. Derek z całej siły przycisnął Stilinskiego do siedzenia kiwając jednocześnie głową kobiecie, która odwzajemniła gest.

\- Zabiję cię – usłyszał złowrogi szept wydobywający się spod koca i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, by za chwilę znów spoważnieć. Odpalił silnik i skierował się do domu.

 

\- To twój pokój – powiedział wilkołak pchnąwszy drzwi prowadzące do jednego z najmniejszych pomieszczeń w jego kryjówce. Nastolatek rozejrzał się marszcząc brwi. Zastanawiał się jakim cudem zmieściło się tu jednoosobowe łóżko, które zresztą było jedynym meblem.

\- To cela więzienna? – zapytał odwracając się do gospodarza.

\- Będzie, jeśli się nie pohamujesz – odpowiedział mu, co wywołało na jego twarzy jedynie szeroki uśmiech.

\- Srogi jak zawsze, co? – mruknął podchodząc bliżej. – Nie jesteś zbyt gościnny, Hale.

Postukał palcem w szeroką klatkę piersiową, a po chwili na jego nadgarstku niczym żelazne kajdany zacisnęły się palce Dereka.

\- Ostrzegałem – warknął przyciskając chłopaka do ściany. – Chyba potrzebujesz porządnej lekcji, żeby wreszcie nauczyć się zasad dobrego wychowania.

\- Nie żebyś ty je znał – mruknął w odpowiedzi, ale natychmiast tego pożałował, gdy tęczówki wilkołaka zmieniły barwę na czerwień. – No dobrze, dobrze. Spokojnie. Dobry piesek.

Zamilkł przegryzając wargę, a z gardła trzymającego go mężczyzny wydobył się gardłowy pomruk. Rozerwie mi gardło, zębami. Na tę myśl jego wzrok mimowiednie powędrował do kształtnych warg skrywających rząd   śnieżnobiałych narzędzi zbrodni. Przejechał językiem po własnych, które nagle wydały się dziwnie spierzchnięte.

\- Stiles – mruknął złowróżbnie mężczyzna przypierając go mocniej do ściany.

\- Derek – odpowiedział chrapliwie natychmiast milknąc zaskoczony tonem własnego głosu. Co on do diabła wyrabia? Przełknął gulę, która utworzyła mu się w gardle. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a twarz wilkołaka wydała się bliżej niż kiedykolwiek. Ich usta dzieliło zaledwie kilka centymetrów i Stiles całym ciałem chciał, by ta odległość uległa skróceniu.

\- Nie przeszkadzam? – usłyszeli. W drzwiach stał Peter, który oparty o framugę przyglądając im się z błyskiem w oku. Derek natychmiast odsunął się od nastolatka, na tyle daleko, że uderzył placami o przeciwległą ścianę. To było niezwykle małe pomieszczenie. 

\- Widzę, że ktoś wrócił z zaświatów.

\- Taaa - mruknął Stiles, a mężczyzna machnął ręką wycofując się.

\- Nie żeby mnie to interesowało – powiedział, choć obaj wiedzieli, że jest dokładnie odwrotnie. – Bawcie się dalej, nie będę wam przeszkadzał.

Zszedł na dół, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Wreszcie zaczęło dziać się coś interesującego i wcale nie chodziło mu o migdalącą się na górze dwójkę.

 

Zapadła między nimi cisza i Stiles zaczął przyglądać się ścianę, do której jeszcze przed chwilą był przyciśnięty przez umięśnione ciało. STOP! Jego myśli zmierzały w totalnie złym kierunku, a jego twarz zupełnie niepotrzebnie oblała się gorącym rumieńcem.

\- Pójdę już. Rozgość się – usłyszał i drzwi za jego plecami zamknęły się. Odwrócił się rozglądając. Zbyt mało przestrzeni, stanowczo zbyt mało przestrzeni. Stiles wątpił, czy uda mu się tutaj zasnąć. Usiadł na łóżku i pogładził dłonią materiał. Pościel była śnieżnobiała i wykrochmalona. Przypominała do złudzenia szpitalną i Stiles zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Hale przypadkiem nie podwędził jednego kompletu. Pokręcił gwałtownie głową i wstał. Nie mógł czekać, musiał zobaczyć ojca i z tym postanowieniem sięgnął do klamki. Przekręcił ją, lecz drzwi ani drgnęły. Uderzył w drewniana taflę pięścią.

\- Zabiję cię, Derek! – krzyknął, gdy całe zażenowanie spowodowane wcześniejszym zajściem momentalnie z niego wyparowało.   

 


	9. Chapter 9

Derek zszedł po schodach odprowadzany odgłosem pięści nastolatka uderzających w drewnianą płytę. Zamknął Stilesa na klucz, bo trudno było mu uwierzyć, że w czasie jego nieobecności chłopak będzie grzecznie siedział w kryjówce. Na dole napotkał spojrzenie wuja.

\- Już skończyliście? – zapytał unosząc brwi, a on nie odpowiedział. Nie miał zamiaru poruszać z Peterem tematu Stilesa. – Skąd to milczenie, Derek? Zawsze byłeś taki rozmowny – dodał kpiąco.

\- Nie wypuszczaj go z pokoju – rzucił jedynie odsuwając żelazne drzwi.

\- Zamknąłeś gościa na klucz w pokoju? – zapytał, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Wzruszając ramionami ruszył na górę, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

 

Stiles uderzył ostatni raz pięścią w drzwi i usiadł na łóżku. Nie mógł się wydostać skoro nie było tu nawet okna, przez które mógłby uciec. Derek zamknął go jakby był jego więźniem i miał zamiar odwdzięczyć mu się, gdy tylko wróci. Jeśli myślał, że on będzie siedział w zamknięciu podczas, gdy po mieście grasował demon, który dostał się do tego świata z jego winy to był w błędzie. Usłyszał dźwięk przekręcanego klucza, lecz drzwi nie otworzyły się tak jak się spodziewał. Podszedł do nich powoli, a gdy nacisnął klamkę stanęły przed nim otworem. Po drugiej stronie ujrzał Petera opartego o ścianę.

\- Dlaczego mnie wypuściłeś? – zapytał nieufnie i przekroczył próg.

\- Człowiek wyświadcza przysługę, a wszyscy od razu myślą, że kierują nim ciemne pobudki. Czy ja jestem taki straszny, Stiles?

\- Pomyślmy. – Postukał się palcem w podbródek. – Zabiłeś swoją siostrzenicę, przemieniłeś mojego przyjaciela, zaatakowałeś Lydię, a mnie porwałeś. Nie wspominając o całej reszcie okaleczonych i martwych ludzi. To tak, równy z ciebie gość – dodał ironicznie.

\- Widzisz. Trochę zaufania nie zaszkodzi – odpowiedział odpychając się od ściany.

\- Taa – mruknął. – To ja już pójdę – dodał nie chcąc wdawać się w dalsze dyskusje zanim mężczyzna zmieni zdanie. Zrobił krok w stronę wyjścia.

\- Ależ oczywiście, nie zatrzymuje cię – powiedział Hale z chytrym uśmiechem, co wcale mu się nie spodobało.   

 

Stiles przykucnął kryjąc się za krzakami rosnącymi po drugiej stronie ulicy na wprost domu i spojrzał na zegarek. Jeśli nie działo się nic nadzwyczajnego jego tata powinien zaraz wrócić. Ziewnął zasłaniając usta dłonią i westchnął, gdy obok przejechało jedno z kolejnych aut. Dotarcie tutaj zabrało mu więcej czasu niż się spodziewał, ponieważ całą odległość musiał pokonać pieszo jednocześnie kryjąc się przed ewentualnymi świadkami. Nie chciał nikogo straszyć swoją obecnością. Od miesiąca całe miasto uważało go za zmarłego i nagłe pojawienie się nieboszczyka wcale nie byłoby czymś dobrym. Westchnął po raz kolejny, gdy nagle czyjeś ręce dźwignęły go z ziemi.

\- Mogę wiedzieć co ty wyprawiasz? – usłyszał i odwrócił się napotykając wściekłe spojrzenie wilkołaka.

\- Koczuje – odpowiedział marszcząc brwi. – Nie potrzebuje twojego towarzystwa, więc możesz sobie iść załatwiać wilcze sprawy. Zakop jakąś kość, albo coś.

Machnął ręką, a mężczyzna natychmiast zacisnął na niej palce.

\- Idziesz ze mną – warknął.

\- Na pewno, nie – odwarknął, próbując wyrwać rękę z jego uścisku. Nagle Derek z całej siły pchnął go w stronę krzaków i sam również się schował. Na podjazd zajechało właśnie auto szeryfa i nastolatek otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy ujrzał wysiadającą postać. Ojciec wyglądał na chudszego, niż kiedykolwiek, a niegdyś wyprostowana sylwetka teraz była przygarbiona. John rozejrzał się wokół i powoli ruszył do drzwi wejściowych. Wyciągnął z kieszeni klucze i przekręcił je w zamku. Gdy tylko stanęły otworem jakaś szarobura sięgająca mu do kolan kula futra wyskoczyła skacząc wokół niego wesoło pojękując i podszczekując jednocześnie. Szeryf pochylił się bez cienia uśmiechu na twarzy i pogłaskał zwierzę za uchem. Po chwili wyprostował się i wszedł do środka, a szczęśliwa psina podążyła za nim z entuzjazmem machając ogonem.

\- Mamy psa – wyszeptał Stiles wpatrując się w front budynku.

\- Twój ojciec wziął go ze schroniska – usłyszał słowa Hale’a. – Tak słyszałem. Od Scotta – dodał, ale Stilinski go nie słuchał. Poczuł jak mężczyzna łapie go za ramiona. – Idziemy, Stiles.

Chłopak nie ruszył się z miejsca nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od domu. Nie chciał jeszcze odchodzić. Musiał podejść bliżej. Upewnić się, że tacie na pewno nic nie jest. Że jakoś sobie radzi.

\- Słyszysz, Stiles – mruknął Derek zaciskając mocniej palce na jego ramionach. – Widziałeś go już, a teraz musimy już wracać.

Nie odpowiedział, lecz jęknął łapiąc się oburącz za brzuch. Zgiął się w pół, a zaskoczony wilkołak puścił go. Wykorzystując okazję chłopak rzucił się biegiem przed siebie, a tamten ryknął i rzucił się za nim. Dotarł do schodów, ale na ostatnim schodku potknął się. Upadając wyciągnął ręce przed siebie co sprawiło, że uderzył w psią miskę stojącą przy drzwiach, tak że pozostałe w niej resztki wody i jedzenia obryzgały wszystko w wokół, z nim włącznie. Derek dźwignął go z ziemi w momencie, w którym pies zaczął ujadać i drapać w drewnianą taflę zdradzając ich obecność. Usłyszeli kroki we wnętrzu domu, a wilkołaka dodatkowo doszedł dźwięk odbezpieczanej broni. 

\- Co jest, piesku? – usłyszeli zmęczony głos szeryfa. Nim nastolatek zdążył się spostrzec mężczyzna objął go ramionami i odbił się od ziemi lądując lekko na dachu. Drzwi otworzyły się i zwierzak wybiegł na zewnątrz. Za pomocą węchu podążył po ich śladach, aż do krzaków, w których się wcześniej skryli. Po chwili wrócił merdając energicznie ogonem i niosąc w pysku jakiś przedmiot. Derek zaklął pod nosem, gdy rozpoznał w zdobyczy kudłacza swój portfel, który musiał mu wypaść, gdy się ukryli.

\- Derek Hale – przeczytał mężczyzna imię i nazwisko wypisane na dokumencie marszcząc brwi. Po chwili usłyszeli jego kroki i dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Jakiś czas tkwili w bezruchu nasłuchując.

\- Zadowolony – warknął Hale puszczając nastolatka.

\- Nie moja wina, że ktoś nie potrafi pilnować swoich rzeczy – odpowiedział mu krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Nie byłoby problemu, gdybyś siedział tam gdzie cię zostawiłem.

\- Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć, tam gdzie cię uwięziłem – mruknął. - I nie musiałeś wcale tu przychodzić. Zobaczyłbym tylko, czy wszystko u niego w porządku i wróciłbym. Świetnie bym sobie poradził bez ciebie.

\- Właśnie widziałem. Chciałeś powiadomić wszystkich wokół o tym, że wróciłeś z martwych?

\- Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedział. – Chciałem jedynie spojrzeć, ok. Nie jestem idiotą. Wiem, czym groziłby mój powrót. I nie mówię tu o powszechnej panice i ogłoszeniu inwazji zombie. Ale nie mam też zamiaru siedzieć w zamknięciu podczas, gdy wszyscy będą ścigać demona, który dostał się tutaj z mojej winy.

Wilkołak milczał wiedząc, że nie uda mu się odwieść Stilesa od tego co już sobie postanowił. Chłopak potrafił uparcie obstawiać przy swoim i wiedział, że na nic się zdadzą wszelkie dyskusje.

\- Wracajmy – mruknął jedynie. Nastolatek pokiwał głową i Derek złapał go za ramiona, by po chwili zeskoczyć na ziemię. Szybkim krokiem ruszyli do auta, które zaparkował za rogiem.

\- Czekaj – usłyszał słowa Stilinskiego, który zatrzymał się. Odwrócił się, a wówczas on wepchnął mu w ręce coś co jak dotąd chował w zaciśniętej dłoni. Jak się okazało było to kilka kulek psiej karmy.

\- Smacznego – powiedział chłopak uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Grabisz sobie, Stiles – warknął rzucając „prezent” na trawę.

\- Pomyślałem, że będziesz głodny i chętnie coś zjesz – powiedział ruszając przed siebie.

\- Uważaj żebym to ciebie nie zjadł – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Duży, zły wilk mówi mu, że go pożre. To oczywiste, że powinien odczuwać przerażenie, prawda? To dlaczego, u licha jedyne co czuł to podekscytowanie?  


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miałam chwilę przerwy, ale już postaram się częściej wstawiać wpisy ;)   
> Tak więc zapraszam na kolejny rozdział :)

Derek odpalił silnik, a chłopak rozłożył się wygodnie na siedzeniu wyciągając długie nogi i układając stopy na desce rozdzielczej.

\- Stiles – usłyszał i spojrzał na wpatrującego się w niego wilkołaka, który marszczył zawzięcie brwi.

\- Nie boisz się, że tak ci zostanie? – zapytał dotykając palcem zmarszczek na jego czole.

\- Stiles – powtórzył srogo, co oczywiście nie zrobiło na nim najmniejszego wrażenia. Obniżając oparcie fotela przeciągnął się zostawiając na tapicerce auta ślad podeszwy. Mężczyzna chwycił go za kostki ciągnąc na dół.

\- Daj spokój, Derek – mruknął chłopak ziewając i zamykając oczy. – Jesteś gorszy od baby.

\- Chyba naprawdę chcesz żebym stracił cierpliwość – warknął, a w odpowiedzi nastolatek poklepał go na oślep po ramieniu i twarzy.

\- Tak, tak – mruknął ziewając ponownie. – O niczym innym nie marzę.

Westchnął przeciągle i zasnął. Hale przyśpieszył i nie zauważył pojedynczej łzy spływającej powoli po policzku chłopaka.

 

Stiles otworzył gwałtownie oczy, by odkryć, że znajduje się w małej klitce, którą Derek nazwał jego pokojem. Przetarł oczy, a gdy przyzwyczaił się do panującej wokół ciemności dojrzał opartą o ścianę postać, której twarzy nie był w stanie dojrzeć w mroku.

\- Derek? – zapytał, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Nieznajomy jednym krokiem pokonał odległość dzielącą go od łóżka i złapał nastolatka za kostki zaciskając na nich kościste palce. Tamten cofnął się gwałtownie uderzając plecami o ścianę.

\- Nie uciekniesz nam, Stiles – usłyszał swój własny głos wydobywający się spod obszernego kaptura ukrywającego oblicze jego nocnego gościa.

\- To sen – wyszeptał kręcąc głową. – To tylko sen. Nie jesteś prawdziwy. Obudź się, Stiles. Obudź się.

\- To nie sen, Stiles. My jesteśmy prawdziwi. To ty nie istniejesz

\- To sen – powtórzył uderzając pięścią w głowę. – To sen. Obudź się.

\- Jesteśmy prawdziwi. Ty nie istniejesz, Stiles – usłyszał w odpowiedzi i znów pokręcił gwałtownie głową. – Spójrz, Stiles. Nie istniejesz.

Spojrzał na własne dłonie, które wskazywał mu mężczyzna. Wydawały się pozbawione kolorytu i niemalże przezroczyste, jakby miały zaraz rozpłynąć się w nicości.

\- Nie istniejesz – powtórzył mężczyzna zbliżając się do niego jeszcze bardziej. – Nie istniejesz. Jesteśmy tylko my.

Kaptur opadł i Stiles ujrzał swoją własną twarz, której usta ułożone były w karykaturalny uśmiech. Krzyknął, gdy kościste palce zacisnęły się na jego ramionach. Zaczął się szamotać, gdy sobowtór powtarzając w kółko jego imię starał się go powstrzymać.

\- To sen! Obudź się!

Uderzenie, który nagle na niego spadło sprawiło, że jego głowa odskoczyła, a on sam otworzył gwałtownie oczy i ujrzał wilkołaka, który pochylał się nad nim.

\- Miałeś koszmar, Stiles – powiedział, ale nastolatek nie słuchał przyglądając się swoim dłoniom, które wprawdzie były blade, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, że miały zaraz zniknąć. Odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na mężczyznę, który patrzył na niego marszcząc brwi.

\- Cios w nos to idealna metoda wybudzenia – mruknął. – Dzięki, od razu poczułem się lepiej.

\- Co ci się śniło? – zapytał, a on wzruszył ramionami.

\- Scott tańczący na rurze – odpowiedział. – Nie pytaj. Koszmar jakich mało.

\- I to wprowadziło cię w taki stan? – zapytał powątpiewając.

\- Widziałeś kiedyś taniec na rurze w wykonaniu Scotta? Nie? To się ciesz – mruknął. – I mógłbyś wreszcie zejść z mojego łóżka. Nie ma tu miejsca dla dwojga. I mówiłem ci żebyś mnie nie obmacywał po nocach, bo to podchodzi pod paragraf.

Mężczyzna wstał i bez słowa ruszył do drzwi, a on podążył jego śladem.

\- Co robisz? – zapytał Hale zatrzymując się gwałtownie, co sprawiło, że chłopak wpadł na niego.

\- Idę znaleźć sobie większe i wygodniejsze łóżko, bo tamte chyba ukradłeś dziesięcioletniemu dziecku – odpowiedział.

\- Nie ma tu więcej łóżek.

\- To położę się na kanapie -  mruknął wzruszając ramionami. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wszedł do pomieszczenia, by po chwili wrócić ze pościelą w ramionach. Rzucił mu pełen samozadowolenia uśmiech i ruszył na dół, a Derek obserwował jedynie jak próbuje uniknąć potknięcia wyszukując po omacku kolejnych stopni. Nie miał ochoty się kłócić, więc pozwolił, by tę noc nastolatek przespał tam gdzie miał ochotę. Byleby jak najdalej od niego.

\- Dobranoc! – usłyszał jeszcze tylko z  dołu i westchnął ściskając palcami nasadę nosa. W co on się wpakował?

 

Stiles usiadł na kanapie rzucając zawiniętą byle jak pościel obok i westchnął walcząc z sennością. Nie miał zamiaru usypiać ponownie. Nie po tym co mu się śniło. Bo to musiał być sen, prawda? Nie było mowy, by demon jakimś sposobem zyskał dostęp do jego głowy i zaczął w niej mącić. A nawet jakby próbował, nie miał zamiaru mu na to pozwolić. Był pewien, że to był jedynie koszmar napędzany ostatnimi wydarzeniami przez co stał się na tyle realny, że aż przerażający. Poklepał się po twarzy próbując w ten sposób odegnać sen, który czaił się na granicach jego podświadomości.

\- Nie zasypiamy, Stiles – mruknął pod nosem, gdy powieki zaczęły mu ciążyć. – Nie zasypiamy.

Głowa opadła mu w dół, więc poderwał ją gwałtownie po raz kolejny uderzając dłońmi w policzki dotąd, aż zrobiły się całkowicie czerwone. Lekkie szczypanie zdawało się jedynie na kilka minut odegnać senność, która zaraz znów go ogarnęła. Jego powieki powoli opadły mimo, że starał się usilnie temu przeciwstawić. W końcu ziewnął przeciągle i usnął układając się na górze wykrochmalonej pościeli.

 

Hale przeciągnął się i przekręcił na bok, gdy nagle poczuł na twarzy ciepły oddech. Otworzył sennie oczy, by ujrzeć twarz nastolatka, który spał sobie wygodnie w jego łóżku. Zamknął na powrót powieki, by za  chwilę unieść je gwałtownie w pełni rozbudzony. Jakim cudem Stiles był w jego łóżku?!

\- Stiles – warknął łapiąc chłopaka za  ramię i lekko nim potrząsając.

\- Jeszcze minutkę, tato – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Stilinski odwrócił się na drugi bok mając zamiar kontynuować drzemkę, więc Derek niewiele myśląc zrzucił go na podłogę. Usłyszał głuchy jęk i nastolatek dźwignął się na nogi przecierając zaspane oczy.

\- Za co to? – zapytał i spojrzał na mężczyznę. – I co robisz w moim łóżku?

\- W twoim łóżku? – warknął. – Z tego co wiem miałeś spać na kanapie.

Dopiero teraz Stiles rozejrzał się wokół. Znajdował się w sypialni urządzonej z prostotą, która z pewnością nie należała do niego.

\- Zabłądziłem – wyrzucił z siebie.

\- Zabłądziłeś – powtórzył unosząc brwi. – A gdzie szedłeś, gdy zabłądziłeś i wszedłeś do mojego łóżka?

\- Do łazienki? – zasugerował. – Nie wiem gdzie mogłem iść, gdy nagle natrafiłem na twoje duże, wygodne łóżko, ok. Lunatykowałem, ok. To chciałeś usłyszeć? Stiles Stilinski do wszystkich swoich przypadłości może jeszcze dopisać chodzenie we śnie. Odhaczone! – Wyrzucił ręce w górę i spojrzał na mężczyznę, który teraz dla odmiany przyglądał mu się marszcząc brwi.

\- Lunatykujesz? – zapytał zupełnie jakby ta cała przemowa nie miała nigdy miejsca.

\- Nie, tylko żartowałem – mruknął. – Normalnie moim hobby jest włażenie do cudzych łóżek i udawanie, że robiłem to we śnie.

Wilkołak wyskoczył z pościeli i stanął przed nim, a Stiles przełknął gulę, która nagle utworzyła mu się w gardle na widok umięśnionego ciała.

\- Stiles, dobrze się czujesz? – usłyszał pytanie i zamrugał gwałtownie. – Serce ci przyśpieszyło i zrobiłeś się czerwony. Masz gorączkę?

\- Tak – wymamrotał. – To znaczy nie. O boże, żelazko. To znaczy nie żelazko. To znaczy muszę iść. Napić się wody. Tak, muszę napić się wody. Teraz.

To powiedziawszy wypadł z pokoju i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Oparł się o nie i odetchnął głęboko.

\- Interesujące – usłyszał i spojrzał na Petera, który stał w drzwiach do sąsiedniego pokoju i przyglądał mu się. Bez słowa odepchnął się od drewnianej płyty i ruszył przed siebie nie zwracając uwagi na mężczyznę. Teraz jedyne czego pragnął to samotność i zimny prysznic. Tak, zimny prysznic był tym czego mu było trzeba.


	11. Chapter 11

Lodowata woda powoli spływała wzdłuż jego sylwetki, gdy tkwił z zamkniętymi oczyma marząc tylko o tym, by te wszystkie emocje z niego uleciały. To z pewnością nie był czas, ani miejsce na rozmyślanie o zaletach posiadania umięśnionego ciała. Gwałtownie otworzył oczy, gdy wstrząsnął nim nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Rozejrzał się, ale nikogo nie zauważył. Mimo to wciąż czuł na sobie czyjś wzrok, który przyprawiał go o ciarki. Wyłączył wodę i owinął ręcznik wokół bioder rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Nie było tu nikogo prócz jego własnej osoby. Skąd więc wzięło się to dziwne uczucie, że jest obserwowany? Wciągnął koszulkę przez głowę, a gdy materiał odsłonił mu widok na łazienkę cofnął się gwałtownie omal nie tracąc równowagi. Przy drzwiach stała postać, którą zapamiętał ze swojego snu. Nie musiał widzieć oblicza nieznajomego, które było ukryte pod obszernym kapturem, by wiedzieć co ujrzy gdy ten opadnie.

\- Nikt cię nie nauczył, że nie ładnie nachodzić ludzi w łazience? – mruknął. – To twoje hobby? Jak nie sypialnie to łazienki? Gratuluje oryginalności i żegnam. Może nie zauważyłeś, ale jestem nagi od pasa w dół i raczej nie mam ochoty na widownię podczas ubierania się. Dlatego zamknąłem drzwi, wiesz? - Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, więc cofnął się z powrotem do kabiny. Chwycił słuchawkę prysznicową i wyciągnął ją przed siebie jednocześnie odkręcając gorącą wodę, która opryskała wszystko wokół włącznie z milczącą postacią, na której niezapowiedziana kąpiel zdawała się nie robić wrażenia. – Może to cię nauczy, że nie nagabuje się ludzi w łazienkach!

\- Stiles? – usłyszał głos wilkołaka za drzwiami. – Z kim rozmawiasz? I co się tam dzieje?

Zmarszczył brwi, a niechciany gość uniósł rękę do ust kładąc palec na wargach w wymownym geście.

\- Nie twoja sprawa co robię będąc w łazience. Samemu! – dodał, a w odpowiedzi Derek zaczął uderzać w drzwi próbując dostać się do środka. Chłopak cofnął się, gdy jego sobowtór ignorując strumień wody zaczął się do niego zbliżać.

\- Nie zbliżaj się – warknął, gdy tamten był coraz bliżej. Postać jedną ręką wyłączyła wodę, a drugą złapała nastolatka za rękę, którą wciąż zaciskał na swojej broni.

\- Wypuść ich, Stiles – powiedział.

\- Serio? Na tylko tyle cię stać? Liczyłem na jakiś powiew świeżości. Nie możesz wymyślić czegoś innego? To już dawno wyszło z mody.

 Drzwi ustąpiły w momencie, w którym postać zniknęła i Stiles spojrzał na Hale’a łapiąc jednocześnie za ręcznik, który zaczął zsuwać mu się w bioder.

\- No masz – mruknął. - Człowiek chce załatwić swoje sprawy w spokoju, a nikt mu nie daje. Jak myślisz dlaczego zamknąłem drzwi na klucz? Bo na pewno nie po to żebyś musiał je wyważać.

\- Słyszałem, jak z kimś rozmawiałeś – warknął mężczyzna powoli zbliżając się do niego.

\- Czasem mi się zdarza rozmawiać ze sobą, wiesz? Nigdy nie miałeś ochoty porozmawiać z najinteligentniejszą osobą w pomieszczeniu? A skoro byłem sam to nie miałem zbyt wielkiego wyboru.

\- To może wytłumaczysz mi jakim cudem twoja rozmowa skończyła się zalaną podłogą?

\- Czepiasz się szczegółów, Derek. – Machnął ręką stając na podłodze, która okazała się na tyle śliska, że straciłby równowagę, gdyby nie wilkołak, który złapał go za ramię. – Skoro już ustaliliśmy, że podłoga jest mokra, a kafelki zielone to może pozwolisz mi się ubrać? W samotności. - Dodał unosząc brwi.

 

Szeryf zatrzymał auto przed budynkiem, w którym miał nadzieję znaleźć właściciela dokumentów znalezionych zeszłej nocy przez jego psa, któremu jak dotąd nie nadał jeszcze imienia. Zupełnie jakby nie spodziewał się, że zostanie z nim na długo. Wysiadł i ruszył do wejścia, by po chwili stanąć pod metalowymi drzwiami. Zapukał, ale gdy nie doszedł go żadnej dźwięk odsunął je i wszedł do dużego pomieszczenia.

\- Szeryfie? – usłyszał i spojrzał na Dereka Hale’a, który właśnie zszedł na dół. – Co pana do mnie sprowadza?

\- Wczoraj ktoś był pod moim domem – odpowiedział mężczyzna wyciągając z kieszeni portfel. – Mój pies znalazł w krzakach po drugiej stronie ulicy coś, co jak mniemam należy do ciebie.

\- Rzeczywiście, dziś rano zauważyłem jego brak – powiedział odbierając od niego zgubę i wskazując kanapę. – I faktycznie byłem wczoraj wieczorem pod pana domem. Chciałem wejść na chwilę, ale ostatecznie wycofałem się.

John przez chwilę przyglądał się mężczyźnie, ale w końcu pokiwał głową rozumiejąc powód dla którego tamten się wycofał. Jedynym tematem jaki mogliby poruszyć było to co stało się miesiąc temu, a on nie miał dość sił, by rozmawiać o tym z kimkolwiek. Nawet za każdym razem, gdy jadał obiady w domu McCallów  nigdy nie poruszali tematu Stilesa. Pomimo tego, że próbował nie mógł wyzbyć się z pamięci obrazu, który ujrzał gdy dojechał na skraj lasu. Dostali wówczas anonimowy telefon, od kogoś kto twierdził, że jakiś nastolatek podpalił drzewa przy drodze, co groziło rozprzestrzenieniem się ognia po całym lesie. Jak się okazało nie spłonęło nic prócz jego syna i jego samego, bo widząc spopielone szczątki Stilesa czuł, że wszystko wewnątrz niego również płonie. Minął miesiąc i mimo, że starał się żyć wiedząc, że on, by tego chciał nie potrafił. Przez cały czas udawał rzucając się w wir pracy i starając się spędzać jak najmniej czasu w domu. By zapełnić pustkę przygarnął nawet psinę, ale i to nie dało ukojenia i z czasem zwierzę stało się równie samotne jak jego pan, który codziennie zostawiał go samego na długie godziny.

\- Szeryfie? – usłyszał i spojrzał na Hale’a, który przyglądał mu się marszcząc brwi. – Ma pan jeszcze do mnie jakieś pytania.

\- Nie – odpowiedział i ruszył do drzwi w momencie, w którym na górze rozległ się odgłos tłuczonego szkła i wrzask.

\- To mój wuj – powiedział natychmiast Derek, gdy Stilinski zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

\- Widziałem twojego wuja, gdy tu jechałem – odpowiedział mu tamten i wilkołak zmarszczył brwi. Szeryf wyciągnął broń i ruszył w stronę schodów, a on podążył za nim zaciskając wściekle pięści.

 

Stiles usiadł na łóżku, w pokoju sąsiadującym z tym, który zajmował Derek i uśmiechnął się szeroko. To było jego małe zwycięstwo, bowiem wilkołak po długim boju zgodził się, by mógł tu spać. Zastanawiał się dlaczego do licha od początku nie dostał tej sypialni z dużym i wygodnym łóżkiem zamiast tej małej klitki, którą nazywał w myślach celą? Rozmyślałby nad tym dalej, gdyby nie duży kamień, który nagle wylądował u jego stóp sprawiając, że z jego gardła wyrwał się przenikliwy wrzask. Jego reakcja była podyktowana faktem, że nie spodziewał się kamienia przelatującego przez okno. Zamknięte okno. W żadnym wypadku nie była podyktowana strachem, czy podobnym mu uczuciem. Nastolatek zerwał się na równe nogi i podniósł kamień ważąc go w dłoni. Podszedł powoli do szczątków szyby leżących na ziemi i uważając na to żeby się nie pokaleczyć wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Na dole wśród drzew stał jego sobowtór pokazujący mu gestem, by do niego dołączył.

\- Nie mogłeś normalnie wejść do pokoju tak jak wcześniej? Czy normalna sypialnia to już dla ciebie za mało? Teraz gustujesz tylko w łazienkach? – mruknął.

\- Chodź z nami Stiles – usłyszał za sobą i odwrócił się gwałtownie. Postać stała przed nim i przyglądała mu się.

\- Tylko po to niszczysz szyby w oknach? – zapytał. – Jeśli tak to spotka cię rozczarowanie, bo nie mam zamiaru nigdzie z tobą iść. Ani teraz, ani nigdy w życiu. Marnujesz czas, a mógłbyś spożytkować go na coś innego. Na przykład na wymyślenia komu będziesz uprzykrzał życie, bo ja się wypisuje, ok. I lepiej, żeby to nie był nikt w promilu setek kilometrów, bo będę musiał skopać ci tyłek.

\- Chodź z nami – usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

\- A ty nadal swoje? Zacięta płyta nie jest w modzie. Robisz się nudny. Nie dziwię się, że musisz się przyczepiać do ludzi, by mieć jakiekolwiek towarzystwo. W każdym razie możesz już iść, bo ja nie mam zamiaru się stąd ruszać.

Gdy to powiedział za drzwiami usłyszał kroki.

\- Ten pokój jest pusty, szeryfie – usłyszał słowa Dereka i znieruchomiał. Jego tata tu jest. Z bijącym niespokojnie sercem wpatrywał się w klamkę, która powoli opada w dół. Zaraz drzwi miały stanąć otworem i miał stanąć oko w oko z ojcem.

\- Chodź z nami – usłyszał w momencie, w którym postać zasłoniła mu widok. Zastał pchnięty tak, że przechylił się przez rozbite okno, a jeden z wystających odłamków wbił mu się w plecy rozcinając je na całej długości. Demon wypadł wraz z nim w locie zatykając mu usta dłonią, by nie mógł krzyczeć. Zamknął oczy czekając na uderzenie o ziemię.  

 

Mężczyźni wpadli do pomieszczenia, by ujrzeć jedynie dwie pary tenisówek znikające za oknem, lecz gdy wyjrzeli na zewnątrz nikogo nie ujrzeli. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że ktokolwiek właśnie stąd wypadł. Nic prócz stróżki krwi powoli spływającej po odłamku szkła.

 

Stilesa uderzył mocny zapach mokrej ziemi, na której wylądował. Otworzył oczy czując parzący ból na plecach. Miał nadzieję, że nie połamał żadnej kości w czasie upadku, ale gdy zaczął rozpoznawać otaczające go kształty odkrył, że wcale nie znajdował się pod domem Dereka. No chyba, że Hale nagle postanowił zrobić sobie cmentarz w ogródku. Podniósł się powoli rozglądając wokół. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że znajdował się na cmentarzu Beacon Hills. Nie rozumiał jednak jakim cudem się tu znalazł. Jeśli chodziło o powód był pewien, że za chwilę go pozna, bowiem w niewielkiej odległości od miejsca w którym się znajdował ujrzał demona opartego o jeden z nagrobków.

\- Dlaczego mnie tutaj zaciągnąłeś? – zapytał wstając i otrzepując ubranie z mokrej ziemi.

\- Spójrz, Stiles – odpowiedział sobowtór i chłopak zmarszczył brwi, gdy tamten wskazał na grób. Podszedł powoli i zatrzymał się gwałtownie widząc dziurę w ziemi. Przyjrzał się napisowi i cofnął się. Na nagrobku wielkimi literami było wypisane jego imię i nazwisko. Właśnie stał nad własną mogiłą.

\- Zobaczyłem, ok. – mruknął. – I jeśli to wszystko to ja już będę szedł. Miło było, ale spotkania na cmentarzu to niekoniecznie coś co mnie kręci, więc naprawdę będę się już zbierał.

\- Spójrz – usłyszał za sobą, w momencie, w którym został pchnięty, tak że stracił równowagę i poleciał do przodu. Wprost na zakurzone wieko trumny, które lekko uchylone ukazywało czerwone płótno, którym była wyścielana w środku.

\- Spójrz, Stiles. - Demon wylądował obok niego i odsunął wieko ukazując spalone szczątki, które teraz przestały przypominać człowieka. - To ty, Stiles.

\- To jakaś sztuczka – wymamrotał nastolatek cofając się.

\- To ty, Stiles – powtórzył. - Nie istniejesz. 

\- Nie dam się nabrać – warknął wstając. – Pewnie znów mieszasz mi w głowie, ale tym razem ci się nie uda. Nie dam się!

\- To ty, Stiles – usłyszał jedynie i pokręcił gwałtownie głową. To musiał być kolejny koszmar.

– Nie oszukasz mnie.

Zacisnął powieki licząc na to, że gdy znów je uniesie to wszystko okaże się snem.

\- Stiles! – usłyszał krzyk i otworzył gwałtownie oczy, by ujrzeć Scotta próbujący przebić się przez otaczający go krąg z popiołu jesiona górskiego.

\- Stilesa już dawno tu nie – usłyszał swój własny głos, choć nawet nie otwierał ust. Płonął i mimo, że czuł liżące go płomienie nie odczuwał bólu. Nie mając władzy nad własnym ciałem upadł na ziemię przerywając krąg, co sprawiło, że wilkołak natychmiast do niego doskoczył i wziął go w ramiona.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, Stiles? – załkał jego przyjaciel. Chciał krzyczeć, ale nie mógł nawet poruszyć wargami.

\- Scott? – usłyszał pytanie wypowiedziane dobrze znanym mu głosem. Nie, nie – powtarzał w duchu. Tylko, nie tata. Nie chciał, by szeryf go widział. Nie w takim stanie.

\- Nie! – krzyknął, gdy nagle odzyskał władzę nad własnym ciałem. Nie był już na skraju lasu, ani też na cmentarzu. Znajdował się po środku szkolnego parkingu oparty o jedno z aut.

\- Scotty – mruknął mając nadzieję, że przyjaciel jest w budynku i go usłyszy. – Mamy problem. Poważny problem – dodał, gdy usłyszał kroki na prawo od niego.


	12. Chapter 12

Scott spojrzał na wyświetlacz telefonu, który wibrował zawzięcie wprawiając w drgania długopis leżący na blacie i zmarszczył zaniepokojony brwi widząc połączenie od Dereka. Ustalili, że spotkają się, gdy tylko skończą się zajęcia, na które postanowił uczęszczać tak jak robił to dotychczas, by nie wzbudzać niczyich podejrzeń. Fakt, że mężczyzna próbował się z nim wcześniej skontaktować mogła świadczyć jedynie o tym, że coś się stało. Wstał gwałtownie chwytając aparat i bez słowa kierując się do wyjścia. Nauczyciel podobnie jak reszta klasy odprowadził go zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem. Wszyscy wiedzieli co wydarzyło się miesiąc temu i odkąd wrócił do szkoły postanowili przymrużyć oko na jego zachowania tłumacząc je stresem wywołanym tramą jaką była utrata przyjaciela. Gdy drzwi się za nim zamknęły odebrał natychmiast.

\- Stiles znikł – usłyszał jedynie i zamarł, bo chwilę później drzwi klasy otworzyły się gwałtownie uderzając o ścianę i na korytarz wybiegła Lydia. Nie zwracając na niego uwagi popędziła przed siebie przyciskając mocno ręce do uszu zupełnie jakby chciała odgrodzić się od niechcianych dźwięków.

\- Jak to znikł? – zapytał.

\- Wypadł przez okno i gdzieś pobiegł – odpowiedział Hale. – Szukam go, ale nie udało mi się natrafić na żaden ślad.

\- Poszukam go – mruknął chcąc się rozłączyć, by niezwłocznie zacząć działać.

\- On nie jest sam – Usłyszał jeszcze.

Nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, gdy nagle połączenie zostało przerwane. Wpatrywał się w ekran, aż doszedł go dobiegający gdzieś z oddali głos przyjaciela. Stiles był w tarapatach.

 

\- Pomóż mi – usłyszała szept i odwróciła się gwałtownie poszukując jego źródła. Nie było nikogo, kto znajdując się na tyle blisko mógłby cicho mówić jej do ucha. Zamknęła oczy licząc jak zawsze do dziesięciu mając nadzieję, że i tym razem metoda ta zadziała uwalniając ją od męczących dźwięków. – Pomóż mi – powtarzał głos narastając na sile. – Pomóż!

Dźwięk odsuwanego krzesła nagle przedostał się przed krzyki w jej głowie i tak samo jak reszta spojrzała na Scotta, który zerwał się gwałtownie ze swojego miejsca ruszając bez słowa do drzwi. Nikt go nie zatrzymał, nikt nic nie powiedział. Mógł tak po prostu wyjść mimo, że wciąż zostało trochę czasu do końca lekcji. Gdy drzwi się za nim zamknęły przez chwilę zrobiło się całkowicie cicho i zamknęła na chwilę oczy.

\- Pomóż mi! – krzyk, który rozbrzmiał jej w głowie sprawił, że podniosła się gwałtownie zakrywając uszy i próbując odciąć się od bełkotu, który nagle wypełnił jej czaszkę. Rozpoznała głos, który przebijał się przez tą całą niewyraźną masę. Nie słyszała go miesiąc temu, więc czemu teraz się pojawił tak intensywnie domagając się uwagi. Ktoś kto był martwy od miesiąca nie miał już prawa głosu, czyż nie? Więc dlaczego go słyszała.

Bez słowa wybiegła z sali trzaskając z impetem drzwiami wprawiając w osłupienie McCalla stojącego na zewnątrz. Nie zwracając na niego większej uwagi popędziła korytarzem wiedziona przeczuciem. Gdy znalazła się na parkingu nogi same poniosły ją w stronę jednego z aut. Gdy obeszła je ujrzała chłopaka, który na jej widok cofnął się uderzając plecami o samochód.

\- Stiles – wyszeptała.

 

Za samochodu wyłonił się sobowtór ze złowrogim uśmiechem na ustach, w jego dłoniach zamajaczył szklany odłamek pobrudzony krwią.

\- Stiles – powiedział cicho, gdy nastolatek cofnął się gwałtownie.

\- Nie zbliżaj się – wysapał czując, że traci siły. Koszulka na jego plecach była całkowicie przesiąknięta od krwi nieprzerwanie sączącej się z rozciętych pleców. Postać zrobiła krok w jego stronę unosząc ręce. Pojedyncza szkarłatna kropla spadła z krawędzi szkła na ziemię śledzona uważnie przez brązowe oczy.

\- Stiles, to naprawdę ty? – usłyszał pytanie i wzdrygnął się próbując dźwignąć się na nogi.

\- Nie zbliżaj się – powtórzył podwajając wysiłki. Nie mógł tkwić bezczynnie i biernie przyglądać się temu co miało nastąpić. Cokolwiek to było musiał stawić temu czoła.

\- Krwawisz – odezwał się, gdy ujrzał kałużę krwi, która zebrała się w miejscu w którym tkwił nastolatek.

\- I ciekawe czyja to wina – warknął prostując się i próbując ukryć grymas bólu, który właśnie pojawił się na jego twarzy. – Gdybyś podszywając się pode mnie czuł to co ja odechciałoby ci się wyrzucać nastolatków przez okna. To wcale nie jest bezbolesne, wiesz. Jest cholernie bolesne.

\- Podszywając się? – powtórzył marszcząc brwi i powoli kręcąc głową. – Stiles, to ja Lydia.

\- Jeśli chciałeś podszywać się pod Lydie to zapomniałeś o jednym ważnym szczególe. Nie możesz mówić, że jesteś nią jednocześnie wyglądając jak ja. To się po prostu nie uda. Powinieneś spojrzeć w lustro, kolego.

Sobowtór widząc, że chłopak chwieję się na nogach podszedł do niego nie zważając na jego wcześniejsze słowa. Gdy znalazł się bliżej Stilinski niewiele myśląc zacisnął z całych sił palce na jego szyi odcinając dopływ powietrza. Na jego nadgarstkach zacisnęły się smukłe palce próbując odciągnąć jego dłonie, które zaciskały się jeszcze mocniej. Pomimo upływu krwi czuł się silniejszy niż przedtem. Jego usta powoli rozszerzyły się w uśmiechu, gdy obserwował jak przebieraniec łapie łapczywie powietrze.

 

Scott ryknął, gdy wychyliwszy się zza jednego z aut zaparkowanych przed szkołą ujrzał swojego przyjaciela zaciskającego dłonie na szyi rudowłosej próbującej walczyć z chłopakiem. Doskoczył do nich i w oka mgnieniu oderwał ręce Stilesa od Lydii i odciągnął dziewczynę od niego.

\- Co robisz?! – krzyknął nastolatek wyciągając ręce przed siebie. Pozbawiony oparcia zatoczył się lekko, więc wilkołak złapał go za rękę chroniąc przed upadkiem. – Muszę to zrobić! Muszę go zabić, Scott!

Nastolatka bez słowa zbliżyła się i uderzyła go pięścią w twarz, tak że jego głowa odskoczyła. Spojrzał na nich marszcząc brwi.

\- Scott? Co się stało? – zapytał.

\- Też jestem tego ciekawa – odezwała się Martin krzyżując ręce na piersiach. – Jestem bardzo ciekawa dlaczego martwy od miesiąca Stiles przed chwilą próbował mnie udusić? I bajki o apokalipsie zombie możecie zachować dla siebie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wróciłam, a właściwie mój komputer wrócił do mnie po prawie dwumiesięcznej nieobecności, więc postanowiłam to wykorzystać. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś jeszcze to czyta pomimo tak dużej przerwy. Postaram się szybko dodać kolejny wpis jako, że jego część już od jakiegoś czasu zalega mi w głowie i domaga się napisania. ;) Mam nadzieję, że ten wpis przypadnie Wam do gustu i choć trochę zrekompensuje moją nieobecność.

\- Lydia – wymamrotał Stiles otwierając szeroko oczy na widok zaczerwienionych śladów na jej szyi. Zatoczył się do tyłu i stojący obok przyjaciel po raz kolejny uchronił go przed upadkiem.   
\- Zanim zaczniecie się tłumaczyć lepiej przejdźmy gdzieś, gdzie nie będziemy mieć świadków – zasugerowała Martin wskazując budynek szkoły, której drzwi właśnie otworzyły się szeroko tworząc przejście dla gromady nastolatków kończących właśnie lekcje. – Jak ktoś zauważy, że Stiles wstał z martwych może zrobić się nieciekawie.   
Scott przyznał jej rację, a Stilinski pokiwał jedynie głową nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie głosu. Czy on właśnie próbował udusić Lydię? Ślady na jej szyi jednoznacznie na to wskazywały. Nim zdążyli jeszcze coś powiedzieć tuż obok zatrzymało się z piskiem opon czarne auto. Drzwi od strony kierowcy otworzyły się i Derek zmierzył ich przenikliwym spojrzeniem spod charakterystycznie zmarszczonych brwi. Jego wzrok na dłużej zatrzymał się na nastolatku, który teraz lekko odepchnął się od Scotta i ruszył chwiejnie w stronę samochodu.   
\- Taksówka czeka – powiedział jeszcze odwracając się do pozostałej dwójki, a gdy spojrzał znów na Hale zmarszczył brwi. – Strasznie szybko się ściemnia, nie? Masz dwie głowy, Derek? O teraz są cztery!   
Nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej, gdy nagle pociemniało mu przed oczami i stracił przytomność uderzając z impetem o bruk. 

Chłód stalowego stołu na którym leżał wyrwał go z otępienia i Stiles lekko uniósł głowę, która za chwilę znów opadła sprawiając, że uderzył z impetem o zimną powierzchnię.   
\- Myślę, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł – powiedział jego przyjaciel znajdujący się gdzieś obok.  
\- To jedyny pomysł jaki mamy – usłyszał odpowiedź Deatona i rezygnując ze zmiany pozycji wsłuchiwał się w otaczającego go dźwięki. Mógł wnioskować, że znajduje się w gabinecie weterynarza.   
\- Przecież już raz tam utknął. Skąd pewność nie stanie się to po raz kolejny?   
\- Pewności nigdy nie będziemy mieć. Jeśli dopisze mu szczęście może uda mu się wrócić.   
\- Jeśli dopisze mu szczęście? – Do rozmowy włączyła się Lydia.   
\- Skoro już to obgadaliście to może tak przybliżycie sytuacje najbardziej zainteresowanej osobie w tym pomieszczeniu? – odezwał się w końcu próbując się podnieść. Z każdą chwilą stawało się to łatwiejsze, bo nie odczuwał już bólu. Gdy uświadomił sobie z czym wiąże się brak jakichkolwiek nieprzyjemnych odczuć spojrzał na swoje ręce. Jedna z nich tkwiła w słabym uścisku palców wilkołaka, który wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie. Hale trzymał go za rękę od dłuższego czasu, a on nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Jakim cudem tego nie zauważył? I dlaczego temperatura wokół nagle skoczyła o kilka, a nawet kilkanaście stopni do góry? Wyrwał rękę z wrzaskiem i cofając się spadł z wąskiego blatu. Ból powrócił ze zdwojoną siłą, gdy uderzył rozoranymi placami o podłogę.   
\- Skoro masz siłę na wrzaski to najwidoczniej wyzdrowiałeś – mruknął Derek wstając z krzesła, które zajmował i stanął nad nim.   
\- Jestem zdrów jak ryba – powiedział pewnym siebie głosem. – I o ile pamiętam mówiłem coś o obmacywaniu. Zapomniałeś, że to podchodzi pod paragraf?   
W odpowiedzi ujrzał jedynie uniesienie brwi, które sekundę później już były zmarszczone, jak zawsze.   
\- Tak więc chciałbym się dowiedzieć co to za pomysł – mruknął wstając z trudem podtrzymując się blaszanego stołu. Oparł się o niego i udając, że wcale nie jest bliski kolejnego omdlenia przyjął nonszalancką pozę. – No więc? Słucham cóż ciekawego wymyśliliście, gdy ja sobie – zamyślił się – uciąłem krótką drzemkę.   
\- Sześciogodzinną drzemkę – uściślił mężczyzna nie spuszczając z niego bacznego spojrzenia na co on odpowiedział mu jedynie niezadowolonym spojrzeniem. Oczywiście nie był świadom, że odpłynął na tak długi czas i wolał wciąż żyć w nieświadomości. – Więc, cóż to za wspaniały pomysł? – zwrócił się do pozostałych unosząc brwi i kiwając zachęcająco głową, gdy Scott otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć.   
\- Znaleźliśmy sposób, by się go pozbyć, Stiles.  
\- To świetnie.   
\- Musisz tylko dostać się na drugą stronę i odnaleźć Aguarrása.   
\- Brzmi – zamyślił się przez chwilę – jak bułka z masłem. A co to Aguarrás?  
\- To nieistotne, bo i tak nie będziesz brał w tym udziału – odezwał się znów starszy z wilkołaków na powrót skupiając na sobie uwagę nastolatka.   
\- W tym pomieszczeniu jest tylko jedna osoba, która może decydować co będę robił, a czego nie – warknął pochylając się w stronę Dereka. – I tym kimś jestem ja. Stiles Stilinski!   
Dla lepszego efektu wyrzucił ręce w powietrze co sprawiło, że padł prosto pod nogi wilkołaka.   
\- W obecnej sytuacji wątpię, czy jesteś w stanie decydować o sobie. Nie potrafisz się nawet utrzymać na nogach – mruknął Hale dźwigając go z ziemi.   
\- Możesz sobie myśleć co chcesz, ale to czy pójdę czy nie to nie twój interes – odwarknął. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, gdy w końcu nastolatek poczuł na swoim ramieniu dłoń przyjaciela.   
\- Może posłuchasz do końca nim podejmiesz decyzje – zasugerował Scott.   
\- Zamieniam się w słuch – odpowiedział odwracając się plecami do wcześniejszego rozmówcy mając zamiar w najbliższym czasie ignorować jego istnienie. 

\- Chyba nie myślisz, że pozwolę ci iść na tą samobójczą misję – usłyszał, gdy tylko drzwi samochodu zamknęły się za nim.   
\- Nawet mi to przez myśl nie przeszło – mruknął mocując się z pasami. – Zapomniałeś tylko o jednym ważnym problemie. Nikt nie pytał cię o zdanie. To czy zgadzasz się na moją, jak to określasz samobójczą misję obchodzi mnie jak zeszłoroczny śnieg. Nawet go nie widziałem, bo byłem teoretycznie martwy. I jeśli mam możliwość wbić szpilę temu czemuś to zrobię to i nikt mi w tym nie przeszkodzi. Nawet ty!   
Odwrócił się w stronę wilkołaka, który zamiast odpalić silnik wbił w niego świdrujące spojrzenie.   
\- Zauważyłeś, że drżą ci dziurki w nosie – zauważył mało przytomnie, gdy obecność wilkołaka zaczynała go przytłaczać. – Strasznie drgają. Okropnie.   
Reszta wypowiedzi zginęła wewnątrz ust mężczyzny, który zmiażdżył jego wargi w brutalnym pocałunku. W głowie mu się zakołowało, gdy Hale jedną ręką przygwoździł go do siedzenia przybliżając się do niego o kolejne centymetry. Trwałoby to dłużej, gdy nie pukanie w okno, które rozległo się po jego prawej stronie. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę i ujrzał Lydię wpatrującą się w nich z wyrazem zniecierpliwienia na twarzy. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że Derek odsunął się od niego i teraz powoli opuszczał szybę.   
\- Nie przeszkadzałbym wam, ale zastawiliście mi wyjazd – powiedziała spokojnie wskazując na stojące z tyłu auto. Stiles nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie głosu i tylko jedynie otwierał i zamykał usta niczym ryba wyrzucona na brzeg wpatrując się intensywnie w rudowłosą.   
\- Już odjeżdżam – usłyszał słowa mężczyzny, który odpalił silnik.   
\- Dzięki – odpowiedziała odwracając się na pięcie. Chłopak, którego twarz kolorytem przypominała teraz skórkę papryki spojrzał na wilkołaka wpatrującego się uważnie w drogę. Wilkołaka, który przed chwilą go całował przyprawiając o zawrót głowy. Roześmiał się nerwowo, czym przyciągnął spojrzenie szarych oczu i natychmiast zamilkł przełykając gulę, która nagle utworzyła się w jego gardle.   
\- To teraz kwiaty i czekoladki? – wymamrotał.   
\- Zamknij się, Stiles – usłyszał w odpowiedzi i tym razem posłuchał. 

Nastolatek po raz setny uderzył w drzwi, które chwilę temu zostały zamknięte na klucz. Gdy tylko zajechali do jaskini Dereka zaciągnął go do małej klitki, która pierwszego dnia miała być jego sypialnią i tutaj zamknął, by uniemożliwić mu realizację planu, który Scott przedstawił mu nim wrócili do domu. I nim stało się to co się stało w samochodzie. Na samo wspomnienie zalała go fala gorąca, dlatego też starał się zagonić to nierzeczywiste wspomnienie daleko w zakamarki podświadomości. Nie było to łatwe, ba nawet piekielnie trudne, ale liczył, że kiedyś się uda. Może za kilka dni, miesięcy, a najpewniej lat.   
\- Weź się w garść, Stiles – mruknął pod nosem uderzając głową w drewnianą powierzchnię.

Miarowy odgłos uderzeń ucichł, gdy klamka ustąpiła, a nastolatek z zamglonym spojrzeniem powoli przekroczył próg, by na korytarzu spotkać postać, której twarz ukrywał obszerny kaptur bluzy.   
\- Chodź z nami, Stiles – powiedziała kładąc mu kościstą rękę na ramieniu. – Pokażemy ci. 

Szeryf wpatrywał się w kroplę powoli skapującą z frytki, którą właśnie trzymał między palcami na wysokości oczu. Na biurku stał talerz na którym piętrzyła się góra ociekających niezdrowym tłuszczem ziemniaczanych pasków tuż obok wielkiego burgera z podwójną ilością sera. Nie widział kto zostawił tutaj tą bombę, której i tak nie miał ochoty jeść.   
\- Serio, tato? – Z zamyślenia wyrwało go pytanie wypowiedziane tak dobrze znanym mu głosem, a gdy uniósł wzrok zobaczył stojącego w drzwiach syna z dezaprobatą kręcącego głową. – Taka ilość niezdrowego jedzenia z pewnością nie przyczyni się do zmniejszenia twojego cholesterolu.   
\- Stiles – wyszeptał John patrząc jak chłopak podchodzi do niego i wyrzuca całą zawartość talerza do stojącego obok kosza.   
\- To też powinno wylądować tutaj, tato. – Nastolatek odebrał mu frytkę, którą miażdżył palcami i szybkim ruchem wrzucił do pojemnika. – Od razu lepiej.   
Z zadowoleniem pokiwał głową i posłał mężczyźnie szeroki uśmiech.   
\- Stiles – powtórzył nie będąc w stanie wydobyć z siebie nic więcej.   
\- Szeryfie, ktoś włamał się na cmentarz – powiedział nagle nastolatek marszcząc brwi. – Szeryfie?   
Gdy zamrugał zamiast ukochanego syna ujrzał swojego zastępcę przyglądającego mu się z niepokojem. Na blacie wciąż leżał nietknięty posiłek.   
\- Ktoś włamał się na cmentarz. Pojadę to sprawdzić, a pan niech odpocznie.   
\- Nie. – Wstał gwałtownie dochodząc do wniosku, że dobrze mu zrobi praca w terenie. – Sam to sprawdzę.   
Nie czekając na komentarz chwycił kurtkę wiszącą na oparciu krzesła i ruszył do wyjścia.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wróciłam z kolejnym wpisem po nieco dłuższej niż oczekiwałam przerwie, ale mam nadzieję, że treść zrekompensuje Wam długi czas oczekiwania :)

John Stilinski pchnął jedno ze skrzydeł bramy cmentarza, które odsunęło się z cichym skrzypieniem przerdzewiałych zawiasów. Przekroczył granicę, którą ostatnim razem pokonał niecały miesiąc temu, gdy razem z większością miasteczka przyszedł tu pożegnać swojego jedynego syna. Zamknął oczy i wciągnął głęboko wieczorne powietrze odganiając od siebie obraz zamkniętego wieka trumny. Praca pozwalała mu pozbyć się niechcianych myśli, ale nie miał pewności, czy miejsce interwencji nie będzie miało dokładnie odwrotnego skutku. Mimo, że usilnie starał się być silny wiedział, że wewnętrznie rozpada się na kawałki. Zmusił się do stawiania kolejnych kroków w kierunku, z którego dochodził go nikłe odgłosy. Gdy ujrzał źródło dźwięku zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Ktoś właśnie rozkopywał grób do którego złożył ciało Stilesa. Gdy ruszył cicho przed siebie zauważył, że osoba, która zakłócała wieczny sen jego ukochanego syna była jego rówieśnikiem.  
\- Rzuć to chłopacze – odezwał się.

Stiles znieruchomiał wyrwany z dziwnego transu i spojrzał na trzymaną w rękach łopatę oraz na kamienną tablicę, która jednoznacznie mówiła, że właśnie po raz kolejny próbował dobrać się do własnej trumny. Zamrugał przypominając sobie o głosie, który go wyswobodził i powoli odwrócił się do stojącego za jego plecami ojca. Szeryf stał z rękoma ułożonymi w uspokajającym geście i nic nie wskazywało na to, że to spotkanie wpłynęło na niego w jakikolwiek sposób. Chłopak doszedł do wniosku, że było to zapewne skutkiem szoku, który udzielił się i jemu. Podniósł powoli ręce w górę i uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Cześć, tato – powiedział – kupę lat.  
W odpowiedzi mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Odłóż to chłopcze – powtórzył stanowczym tonem wskazując na narzędzie. – Nie wiem co tam kombinujecie, ale to wcale nie jest zabawne.  
\- Zabawne? – powtórzył, a uśmiech powoli znikł z jego twarzy. – Chłopcze? Nie poznajesz mnie, tato?  
Ostatnie słowo wywołało na twarzy Johna grymas bólu, którego widok sprawił, że Stiles poczuł jakby dostał obuchem w brzuch. Nareszcie doszło do wyczekiwanego przez niego spotkania, a jego tata go nie rozpoznał.  
\- Naprawdę mnie nie poznajesz? – zapytał rzucając łopatę na ziemię i wygramolił się z dołu. – Naprawdę?  
\- Jak się nazywasz? Zadzwonię po twoich rodziców, by zgłosili się po ciebie na komisariat – usłyszał w odpowiedzi i zamrugał gwałtownie próbując walczyć z łzami cisnącymi mu się do oczu. Wielokrotnie wyobrażał sobie ten moment, ale nigdy nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że będzie stał przed ojcem za którym tak bardzo tęsknił i nie będzie mógł mu o tym powiedzieć. Zwiesił głowę i milczał wpatrując się w czubki ubłoconych tenisówek.  
\- Chodź, zabiorę cię na komisariat.  
Uniósł głowę i ujrzał ojcowski wzrok pełen bólu skupiony na kamiennej płycie wyrastającej z ziemi tuż nad ciemną dziurą. Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź ruszył w kierunku bramy, a Stiles wciąż stał w miejscu wpatrując się w ojcowskie plecy.  
\- Chodź – usłyszał zmęczony, lecz stanowczy głos i powoli kiwając głową ruszył za nim, choć stawianie kolejnego kroku było cięższe od poprzedniego.

Tył ojcowskiego radiowozu nie był takim jakim go zapamiętał, niegdyś czysty i zadbany teraz wyglądał zupełnie tak jakby właściciel zapomniał o regularnych porządkach. Zwiesił głowę wpatrując się w kawałek papieru smętnie tkwiącego między jego butami próbując przypomnieć sobie wydarzenia z kilku ostatnich godzin.  
\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos Johna, a gdy uniósł głowę uświadomił sobie, że mimo odpalonego silnika auto nie ruszyło jeszcze sprzed bramy cmentarza. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w szybę niewidzącym wzrokiem.  
\- Ja – zaczął, ale zaraz zamilkł nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Nie wiedział nawet jak znalazł się na zewnątrz skoro Derek zamknął drzwi na klucz. – Nie wiem. Przepraszam – wyszeptał.  
Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, a samochód ruszył powoli sunąc opustoszałą o tej porze asfaltową wstęgą. Nastolatek siedział wpatrując się odbicie ojca w lusterku wstecznym, gdy nagle poczuł jak gorące łzy spływają mu po policzku. Szybkim ruchem starł je, by pozostały niezauważone i opuścił głowę walcząc z wypełniającą go rozpaczą. Nie rozumiał dlaczego jedyna osoba, której tak bardzo potrzebował widziała w nim kogoś całkowicie obcego. Potrzebowali siebie nawzajem, a mimo to nie mogli nic dla siebie zrobić. Świadomość, że swoim zachowaniem rozdrapał nie zagojone blizny i sprawił tacie dodatkowy ból była gorsza od wszystkiego co go wcześniej spotkało. Nie chciał go skrzywdzić, a nieświadomie sprawił, że cierpiał bardziej niż wcześniej.  
\- Przypomnij sobie, Stiles – usłyszał słowa wypowiadane mu wprost do ucha i wzdrygnął się czując zimny oddech. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i ujrzał sobowtóra siedzącego na miejscu obok, zerknął szybko w stronę kierowcy, ale najwidoczniej dodatkowy pasażer nie zrobił na nim wrażenia.  
\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – warknął, a postać przekrzywiła głowę i rozciągnęła usta w grymasie, który miał być uśmiechem.  
\- Przypomnij sobie, Stiles – usłyszał znowu i zmarszczył brwi.  
Nie zdążył nic odpowiedź, bo po chwili istota powoli uniosła rękę wskazując na coś za oknem, a gdy chłopak spojrzał w tamtym kierunku otworzył szeroko oczy. Z odbicia w szybie spoglądał na niego blondyn, którego od niego samego różniło wszystko prócz wieku. Uniósł rękę do twarzy i jasnowłosy natychmiast powtórzył ten ruch.

Nim zdążył otrząsnąć się z szoku wywołanym tym dziwnym odkryciem zajechali pod komisariat, a jego odbicie powróciło do pierwotnego stanu. Nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się, czy gdy tata patrzy na niego widzi chłopaka o słomianych włosach, który z tylko sobie znanych powodów nocą zakradł się na cmentarz, by wykopać trumnę syna, którego wciąż opłakiwał. Co czuł gdy na niego patrzył? Złość? Smutek? Drzwi otworzyły się i spojrzał na szeryfa, który stał w bezruchu nie poświęcając mu nawet jednego spojrzenia. Wysiadł ze spuszczoną głową, a gdy stanł w miejscu niezdolny do pokonania odległości dzielącej go od przeszklonych drzwi poczuł na ramieniu uścisk palców znacznie chudszych niż zapamiętał.  
\- Chodź, chłopcze.  
Zmusił się, by włócząc nogami ruszyć przed siebie. Musiał szybko wymyślić sposób na ucieczkę, bo choć całym sobą lgnął do tego znajomego miejsca wiedział, że jego obecność przysporzyć może jedynie problemów.  
Gdy przekroczyli próg w ich stronę powędrowały zmartwione spojrzenia dobrych znanych mu osób, które teraz widziały w nim nikogo innego jak nieznanego im nastolatka, który nocą postanowił zakłócać spokój.  
\- Usiądź tutaj – usłyszał słowa ojca i spojrzał na wskazaną mu ławkę, na której zawsze oczekiwał, aż ten skończy pracę. Opadł na nią i powiódł wzrokiem po znajomym wnętrzu, którego kiedyś chciał stać się częścią. Takie było jego marzenie. Marzenie, które może już nigdy się nie spełnić. Jego ponure rozmyślania przerwał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, a gdy spojrzał w tamtą stronę ujrzał wpatrujące się w niego zielone oczy.  
\- Tutaj jesteś. Wszędzie cię szukałam – powiedziała rudowłosa podchodząc do niego.  
\- Lydia – wymamrotał wpatrując się w nią szeroko otwartymi oczyma.  
\- Lydia – John podszedł do nich powoli wpatrując się w dziewczynę, która odwróciła się do niego z uśmiechem.  
\- Dobry wieczór, szeryfie – przywitała się. – Proszę wybaczyć jeśli mój kuzyn przysporzył kłopotów.  
\- Kuzyn – powtórzył mężczyzna, a ona pokiwała głową.  
\- Ma skłonności do lunatykowania, a gdy zauważyłyśmy z mamą, że nie ma go w łóżku okazało się, że już za późno. Przepadł jak kamień w wodę. Właśnie przyszłam to zgłosić, ale widzę, że nie ma takiej potrzeby. Dziękuję, że się pan nim zaopiekował i przepraszam za kłopot.  
\- Nic się nie stało – odpowiedział jej – to mój obowiązek.  
\- Mimo to dziękuję. – Spojrzała na Stilesa przysłuchującemu się tej wymianie zdań. – Lucas, idziemy.  
Wstał gwałtownie i spojrzał na tatę.  
\- Przepraszam – wymamrotał unikając ojcowskiego wzroku i ruszył do wyjścia w ślad za Martin.

Gdy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły odetchnęli głęboko.  
\- Skąd wiedziałaś, że tu jestem? – usłyszała pytanie. – I skąd wiedziałaś, że tata – zamilkł nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie słowa.  
\- Że cię nie rozpoznaje? – Dokończyła za niego. – Nie wiem, Stiles.  
Prawdą było, że przywiódł ją tu krzyk. Głośniejszy i bardziej agresywny niż wszystkie wcześniejsze. Nawet teraz wciąż słyszała jak dźwięczał jej w uszach, a bijąca z niego rozpacz sprawiła, że nie mogła w żaden sposób ignorować zawartego w nim błagania o pomoc. Gdy dotarła na miejsce przez szybę zobaczyła Stilesa rozglądającego się z bólem w oczach po komisariacie, ale gdy przekroczyła próg zamiast przyjaciela ujrzała nieznanego jej blondyna.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedział posyłając jej uśmiech, który nie obejmował oczu. Nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo tuż przed nimi zatrzymało się czarne auto, którego kierowca wyskoczył na ulicę i w sekundę przemierzył dzielącą ich odległość. Złapał Stilesa za ramię, a gdy chłopak podniósł na niego wzrok charakterystycznie zmarszczone brwi podjechały w górę na widok jawnej rozpaczy bijącej z twarzy nastolatka. Bez słowa zamknął go w silnym uścisku swoich ramion.  
\- Możesz płakać – wyszeptał na tyle cicho, by usłyszała jedynie zainteresowana osoba. Nikt z trójki stojącej na chodniku nie zauważył, że cała sytuacja jest uważnie obserwowana z wnętrza komisariatu.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam, witam i o zdrowie pytam ;)  
> A tak serio zapraszam na kolejny wpis. WIem, że była długa przerwa i nie obiecuje, że kolejna będzie krótsza... Ale mam nadzieję, że nie będzie dłuższa.  
> Ta część nie powala długością, ale mam nadzieję, że mimo to przypadnie Wam do gustu. Tak więc, żeby nie przedłużać zapraszam do czytania i komentowania ;)  
> Wpis dedykuję Psyche, Papilot i Leszy, bo to wasze słowa sprawiły, że piszę dalej. Jeszcze raz bardzo Wam dziękuję :*******

Stiles położył ręce na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny i lekko odepchnął się od niego. Odchrząknął próbując walczyć z cisnącymi się do oczu łzami oraz z gulą wciąż rosnącą w gardle. Nie miał zamiaru płakać pomimo, że wszyscy wokół właśnie tego od niego oczekiwali. Nigdy nie pokazywał innym swoich uczuć i tym razem nie miał zamiaru robić wyjątku. Zamknął oczy oddychając głęboko i po chwili spojrzał na przyglądającego mu się uważnie wilkołaka, który właśnie opuścił ramiona i cofnął się o krok. Stali przez chwilę w milczeniu, gdy nagle nastolatek poczuł na swoim ramieniu drobną kobiecą dłoń.

\- Powinniśmy stąd iść – usłyszał słowa Lydii, która lekko popchnęła go w stronę auta, którego drzwi zostały już otwarte. Pokręcił powoli głową i odwrócił się gwałtownie do dziewczyny.

\- Pójdę pieszo – mruknął.

\- Stiles – usłyszał za sobą, ale w odpowiedzi jedynie pokręcił po raz kolejny głową.

\- Pójdę pieszo – powtórzył z naciskiem. – Dziękuję za pomoc – zwrócił się do Lydii i nie zwracając na nich więcej uwagi odwrócił się, by odejść. Wówczas jego wzrok padł na szybę, za którą jego ojciec obserwował ich z uwagą. Zacisnął pięści i odwracając wzrok rzucił się pędem przed siebie. Chciał znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd. Pierwszy raz w swoim życiu chciał być jak najdalej od ojca. Skoro jego obecność sprawiała, że tamten jedynie cierpiał chciał zniknąć.

 

John pchnął skrzydło drzwi w momencie, w którym chłopak potknąwszy się o własne nogi padł na ziemię zaledwie po kilku pokonanych krokach. Wszyscy właśnie ruszyli w jego stronę, gdy blondyn podniósł powoli ręce w górę.

\- Nic mi nie jest – wykrztusił zdławionym głosem kręcąc zawzięcie głową i szeryf mógł przysiąc, że właśnie próbował ukryć fakt, że jest bliski płaczu. Sposób w jaki to robił był tak boleśnie znajomy, że w momencie, gdy usłyszał wymuszony śmiech niewiele myśląc podszedł do niego i zamknął w swoich objęciach. Jego zachowanie zaskoczyło pozostałą dwójkę jak i jego samego, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na rozszerzone oczy nastolatka, by odkryć, że cała sytuacja to właśnie nim najbardziej wstrząsnęła. Stilinski opuścił ramiona, a tamten cofnął się gwałtownie nie spuszczając wzroku z mężczyzny.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotał intensywnie mrugając powiekami jakby to mogło zatrzymać potok łez, który nagle zaczął spływać mu po policzkach. Trzęsące się dłonie zaczęły trzeć po skórze próbując zmyć słone krople pozostawiając po sobie czerwone ślady. – Przepraszam – powtórzył cofając się. – Naprawdę chciałem zniknąć, tato.

Gdy zdał sobie sprawę ze słowa, którego użył jego oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażaniem. Otworzył usta jakby chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale zamiast tego zacisnął je w cienką linię i rzucił się do ucieczki.

John stał wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą drżąc na całym ciele stał kuzyn Lydii. Wszystko w tym chłopaku przypominało mu zmarłego syna. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak bijące podobieństwo w zachowaniu było jedynie przypadkiem. Odwrócił się w stronę dwójki stojącej wciąż kilka kroków od niego i zauważył, że oboje przyglądają mu się.

\- Chyba musimy porozmawiać – odezwał się w końcu. – Ale najpierw znajdźmy twojego kuzyna. – Zwrócił się do Lydii, która tylko bez słowa pokiwała głową.

 

Stiles uderzał pięściami w drzwi, aż po drugiej stronie nie usłyszał zaspanego głosu. Deaton nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego jego nocną wizytą.

\- Mam dostać się na drugą stronę i zdobyć broń od tego całego Aguarrása, tak? – zapytał, gdy tylko przekroczył próg. – Już raz go spotkałem, więc nie wydaje się to trudne. Muszę jedynie krążyć po lesie i znaleźć wielkiego jelenia, tak? Bułka z masłem. Może nie pamiętasz, ale jestem mistrzem w chodzeniu po lesie i szukaniu kłopotów. Taaa… Wprost to uwielbiam. – Gdy zamilkł spojrzał na weterynarza, który stał w milczeniu czekając, aż skończy. – Po co czekać? Wyślij mnie tam teraz.

\- Nie powinieneś iść tam sam – usłyszał w odpowiedzi, ale jedynie pokręcił głową.

\- Co za różnica – mruknął wzruszając ramionami. – I tak nie wrócę stamtąd żywy. Dobrze wiem, że bronią, którą mam zabrać jest jego poroże, a żeby je uzyskać muszę na początek dać się przebić. Wątpię żebym był w stanie przeżyć takie spotkanie. Jestem na to przygotowany, więc nie potrzebujemy niczyjej pomocy. Jedyne co musicie zrobić, gdy to wszystko się skończy to iść na cmentarz. Tam się spotkamy. Wreszcie zajmę moje miejsce – dodał pod nosem odwracając się tyłem do mężczyzny. – Jeśli myślałeś, że mnie zniechęcisz to byłeś w błędzie. Tym sposobem jedynie mnie zachęciłeś. – Wyszeptał wiedząc, że adresat tych słów z pewnością je usłyszy.

\- Dobrze, zróbmy to – usłyszał i na jego twarz wypłynął pełen samozadowolenia uśmiech. Niedługo to wszystko się skończy. Usunie tą kreaturę z tego świata, by wszyscy, których kocha mogli żyć w spokoju. Wierzył, że z czasem pogodzą się ze stratą. Czas leczy rany, czyż nie? Miał wielką nadzieję, że to stwierdzenie jest prawdziwe.

 

Powoli zanurzał się w wodzie, której temperatura powodowała gęsią skórkę z czasem przeradzającą się w dreszcze. Odetchnął głęboko opierając głowę o metalową krawędź i pozwolił sobie odpływać w nicość. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką udało mu się zarejestrować nim ciemność całkowicie go pochłonęła to drzwi z impetem uderzające o ścianę i cztery osoby wpadające do pomieszczenia. Ktoś krzyczał jego imię i to właśnie ono wciąż dźwięczało mu w uszach, gdy ocknął się w małej klitce, którą Derek nazywał jego pokojem.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nieco krótki kolejny wpis, ale mam nadzieję, że treść nieco to zrekompensuje. ;)   
> Z dedykacją dla Liviett ;****

Leżał w bezruchu wpatrując się w sufit i zastanawiając, czy wydarzenia z ostatnich kilku godziny były jedynie okrutnym snem z którego właśnie się obudził. Ileż oddałby, by tak właśnie było. Jego rozmyślania przerwał huk wywołany przez drzwi, które z impetem uderzyły o ścianę. Gdy spojrzał w tamtą stronę nie zobaczył korytarza tak jak się spodziewał, lecz łyse konary drzew, które były odpowiedzią na dręczące go pytania. Znalazł się po drugiej stronie. Nie miał co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości. Wstał i trzymając się blisko ściany zaczął powoli zbliżać się do wyjścia. W oddali dostrzegł jakiś ruch, a gdy przyjrzał się uważnie mimowolnie cofnął się. W jego stronę powoli zmierzało stworzenie przypominające człowieka niosącego na swych barkach ogromną końską głowę o wyłupiastych oczach zachodzących bielmem. Ciało o nienaturalnym niemal przezroczystym kolorycie wyginało się z każdym pokonanym krokiem mimo, że głowa wciąż trwała w bezruchu zupełnie jakby należała do kogoś innego. Doskonale odznaczające się kości wyglądały jakby za chwilę miały przebić się przez okalającą je powłokę doprawiając ten straszny widok dodatkową szczyptą makabryczności. W odległości zaledwie kilku kroków od nastolatka stwór zatrzymał się gwałtownie i chwytając palcami pozbawionymi paznokci za najbliższe z drzew wydał z siebie przenikliwy wrzask. Stiles zatkał rękoma uszy wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z kreatury obawiając się, że chwila nieuwagi może nie zakończyć się dla niego pomyślnie. Gdzieś w głębi tej leśnej głuszy zawtórował mu podobny odgłos, a fakt że chwilę później odezwało się kilka kolejnych sprawił, że całe ciało chłopaka pokryło się gęsią skórką. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na spotkania z kompanami tego straszydła. Na palcach podszedł do drzwi i zamknął je najciszej jak potrafił. Oparł się o ścianę oddychając ciężko i próbując wymyślić wyjście z tej sytuacji. Nie wiedział czy będzie w stanie uciec, ale pozostanie w tej betonowej pułapce również nie wchodziło w grę. Zaczynał żałować, że odgrodził się od świata zewnętrznego. Nie chciał myśleć co zastanie po drugiej stronie, gdy wreszcie postanowi opuścić te cztery ściany. A będzie musiał to zrobić prędzej, czy później.

\- Nie popisałeś się, kolego – mruknął pod nosem. – Stiles Stilinski, minus dziesięć do inteligencji.

Odetchnął głęboko wpatrując się w drewnianą taflę, za którą nagle nastała niezmącona cisza. Obawiał się jednak, że była to jedynie cisza przed burzą. Złapał za klamkę i nacisnął ją powoli modląc się w duchu, by te stworzenia straciły zainteresowanie jego osobą. Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi nie zauważył niczego w zasięgu wzroku. Może jego modlitwy zostały wysłuchane i cokolwiek to było zapomniało o jego skromniej osobie. Uważnie się rozglądając i nasłuchując niepokojących dźwięków przekroczył próg, a gdy tylko to zrobił coś skoczyło na niego z góry. Padł twarzą do ziemi czując na plecach ostre niczym brzytwa pazury torujące sobie drogę do coraz to głębszych warstw skóry. Szarpnął się pogłębiając rany i jakimś cudem udało mu się przekręcić na plecy. Postać, która go powaliła okazała się identyczną do tej którą widział wcześniej, z tą różnicą, że na barkach ciążyła jej ogromny wilczy łeb, który kłapnął zębiskami tuż przed jego twarzą owiewając ją cuchnącym oddechem.

\- Ktoś tu powinien zainwestować w tik-taki – powiedział próbując z całych sił zrzucić z siebie napastnika. – I to na pewno nie jestem ja.

W odpowiedzi po raz kolejny miał wątpliwą przyjemność oglądania jego okazałych kłów. Nie dając sobie rady z silniejszym przeciwnikiem zaczął na oślep badać ziemię wokół siebie w poszukiwaniu czegoś co mogłoby posłużyć jako broń. Zanim mu się to udało stworzenie zawarczało przeciągle wpatrując się w coś poza zasięgiem jego wzroku. Po chwili był wolny, a po potworze nie było ani śladu. Dźwignął się więc na kolana i spojrzał w miejsce, gdzie spodziewał się zobaczyć swojego wybawcę. Był sam.

 

Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło od chwili, gdy zaczął swoją bezsensowną wędrówkę. Bezsensowną, bo każde drzewo wyglądało identycznie, a słońce zdawało się nie zmieniać swojego położenia na niebie przez co miał wrażenie, że wciąż stoi w miejscu. Wiedział jednak, że wciąż posuwa się na przód, gdyż nogi bolały go niemiłosiernie podczas gdy pocięte plecy nie dawały w ogóle o sobie znać. Przyczynę takiego stanu rzeczy zrozumiał dopiero gdy dotknął ran. Głębokie na centymetr wgłębienia były zagojone zupełnie jakby tamto wydarzenie miało miejsce nie kilka godzin temu, lecz dni lub tygodni. Nie wiedział, czy tak istotnie nie było. Stracił całkowicie poczucie czasu i obawiał się, że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie zapomni gdzie jest i w jakim celu się tu znalazł. Ten cały świat najwidoczniej nie chciał, by zrealizował swój plan, ale on nie mógł się poddać. Musiał dokończyć zadanie nawet kosztem własnego życia. Złapał się najbliższego drzewa, gdy nogi zaczęły odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa, ale natychmiast puścił czując jak w zetknięciu z korą skóra po wewnętrznej stronie dłoni wypala się niczym potraktowana kwasem. Opadł na kolana i zamknął na chwilę oczy oddychając głęboko.

\- Pamiętaj po co tu jesteś – powtarzał w kółko kołysząc się w przód i tył.

\- Uparty jesteś – usłyszał za sobą i odwrócił się gwałtownie, by napotkać spojrzenie czarnych niczym noc oczu. Zaledwie kilka kroków od niego stał nagi mężczyzna, którego skóra była tak cienka, że aż przeźroczysta. Wyglądał niczym postać z atlasów, które nauczycielka od biologii kazała im studiować, gdy uczyli się anatomii ludzkiego ciała. Był jednak pewien, że to co stało przed nim nie było nazywane mianem człowieka.

\- Uparty – powtórzył wstając jednocześnie nie spuszczając wzroku z tej dziwnej postaci. – Jeszcze jak. Jestem strasznie uparty. Uparty to moje drugie imię, obok…

\- Gadatliwy – przerwał mu kiwając powoli głową i robiąc krok w jego stronę. – To dobrze – dodał sprawiając, że brwi nastolatka podjechały w górę ze zdziwienia.

\- Dobrze – powtórzył robiąc krok w tył. Nie wiedział czego się spodziewać po tym dziwnym gościu, ale nie sądził, że to będzie coś przyjemnego. Miał zbyt duże doświadczenie z przyjemniaczkami z tego świata, by nie wiedzieć co może go czekać. – Dobrze, dobrze – pokiwał głową. – Miło się gadało, ale będę się już zbierać. Jak ustaliliśmy jestem bardzo uparty i moja upartość nie pozwala mi na pogawędki dłuższe niż minuta. Minuta minęła jakieś trzy, cztery minuty temu, więc jak widzisz musimy kończyć. Życzę udanego życia i do nie zobaczenia.

Odwrócił się na pięcie, ale nie zdążył zrobić nawet kroku, gdy to znalazło się przed nim.

\- Jeśli powiem, że mogę ci pomóc, czy poświęcisz mi dodatkową minutę?    


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tak oto dotarliśmy do końca. Mam nadzieję, że taka końcówka Wam się spodoba.  
> Dziękuję wszystkim za polubienia i komentarze, jesteście kochani :*****

\- Pomóc? Ostatnia pomoc jaką otrzymałem od tobie podobnych przyjemniaczków miała lekko wysoką cenę, więc raczej nie skorzystam. Okaleczenia i tortury nie należą do moich ulubionych typów pomocy, więc już się pożegnam. – Ukłonił się nie spuszczając wzroku z nieznajomego i zrobił krok do tyłu. – Chyba zrozumiesz, że twoja oferta jest na tyle mało interesująca, że dodatkowa minuta, która w dodatku już minęła – dodał wzruszając ramionami – po prostu na nią nie zasługuje.

\- Należę do osób, które nie lubią brudzić sobie rąk, Stiles – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. – Moja oferta nie obejmuje więc tortur, czy okaleczeń których tak bardzo pragniesz. Proponuje ci wyłącznie moją pomoc i wsparcie w dążeniu do celu, który cię tu sprowadził. Wiem co chcesz osiągnąć i w odróżnieniu od ciebie wiem jak tego dokonać. Cena nie jest wysoka, Stiles. To jedynie dodatkowa minuta.

\- Interesująca oferta – mruknął stawiając kolejny krok w tył. – I niespodzianka! Moja odpowiedź wciąż brzmi nie. Mogę przeliterować jeśli twoja przezroczysta główka nie jest w stanie ogarnąć kilku liter. N-I-E J-E-S-T-E-M Z-A-I-N-T-E-R-E-S-O-W-A-N-Y!

Zaczerpnął głęboko tchu i spojrzał na nieruchomą postać, która czekała cierpliwie, aż skończy. Jak dotąd sądził, że wie czego może się spodziewać po mieszkańcach tego świata, a teraz zaczął poważnie zastanawiać się nad zmianą punktu widzenia. Istota stojąca przed nim wykazywała wyjątkową cierpliwość i choć nie miał zamiaru przyjmować jej pomocnej dłoni nabrał podejrzeń, że jej słowa były prawdziwe. Musiał wymyślić sposób w który mógłby się jej pozbyć bez niepotrzebnego utwierdzania się w przekonaniu, że jego poprzednie przypuszczenia były słuszne i pomoc wcale nie miała być przyjemna. Przynajmniej nie dla niego.

\- Zakładając, że twoja oferta jest uczciwa. Oczywiście czysto teoretycznie – dodał pośpiesznie widząc dziwny błysk w ciemnych oczach. – To może poświęcę ci dodatkową minutę byś mógł mi dokładnie ze wszystkimi szczegółami powiedzieć jak mogę osiągnąć to co chcę osiągnąć.

\- I jak już to zrobię sam zdecydujesz co zrobisz z tą wiedzą – dopowiedział opierając się o pień drzewa, którego kora zdawała się tracić żrące właściwości. Stilinski zaczął się czuć tak jakby wszystko w tym świecie zmówiło się, by zatruć mu życie. Bo w sumie czemu nie? Przecież on i tak nie jest w stanie się odegrać.

\- Teoretycznie – mruknął pod nosem udając, że obecnie strasznie zainteresowały go czubki tenisówek. Mimo, że powiedział to bardzo cicho wiedział, że jego towarzysz dobrze go usłyszał.

\- Czy znasz tego którego szukasz? Co właściwie o nim wiesz, Stiles?

\- Muszę szukać wielkiego jelenia z jeszcze większym porożem łażącego w kółko po lesie – powiedział unosząc głowę. Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że póki co to on jest jedyną osobą która kręci się w kółko po lesie, a po wielki, teoretycznie rzucającym się w oczy parzystokopytnym nie było ani śladu.

\- Myślisz, że Aguarrás bezczynnie krąży po lesie?

\- Taaa… I kopie po tyłkach wszystkich gości o wątpliwej reputacji. Trochę się ich tu kręci – dodał kiwając głową. – Chodzą to tu to tam szukając guza, a on przychodzi i robi z nimi porządek. Jak się trochę rozejrzę to zaraz go znajdę. Trudno go przeoczyć, nie?

\- Nie trudno – przytaknął – pod warunkiem, że wiesz jak patrzeć i gdzie patrzeć. Masz mylne wrażenie, że wiesz jak on wygląda, Stiles.

\- Jest łosiem? Czy napakowaną antylopą? Uczyłem się w szkole i gdy widzę jelenia to potrafię go odróżnić od innych zwierząt.

\- Jeszcze się nie nauczyłeś, że tutaj nic nie jest tak oczywiste jakby się wydawało? Nie pomyślałeś, że może wcale nie musisz go szukać tylko sprawić, by to on znalazł ciebie.

\- Fakt, że tutaj wszystko co nienormalne jest zupełnie normalne nie jest mi obcy – odpowiedział. – I niby jak miałbym sprawić, że on sam mnie znajdzie, co? Mam stać i wołać go w niebogłosy? Miałem ostatnio niezbyt przyjemne spotkanie z takim jednym i wolałbym nie zdradzać swojego położenia jemu podobnym. Wystarczy mi jeden potwór – dodał szeptem.

\- Nie musisz krzyczeć, by zwrócić jego uwagę. Wystarczy, że odwdzięczysz się za moją pomoc.

\- Odwdzięczysz – mruknął unosząc brwi. – Ceną za twoją wielce nieocenioną pomoc miała być jeszcze jedna minuta mojego cennego czasu. Jak widzisz jestem tak wspaniałomyślny, że podarowałem ci nie jedną ale kilka minut, więc proszenie o jakąkolwiek nagrodę dodatkową jest niegrzeczna. Mama cię nie nauczyła dobrych manier?

Nie odpowiedział lecz odepchnął się od drzewa i podszedł do Stilesa.

\- Przysługa jaką mi wyświadczysz będzie doprawdy niewielka i osobą, która najwięcej na niej zyska będziesz ty, Stiles. Zdecyduj się szybko, bo nie będę czekał w nieskończoność.

\- Nie będziesz musiał, bo moja odpowiedź i tak brzmi nie – odpowiedział mu wytrzymując świdrujące spojrzenie czarnych oczu. Nie miał zamiaru przyjmować jego propozycji.

Mężczyzna nagle zesztywniał i utkwił wzrok w punkcie znajdującym się ponad prawym ramieniem nastolatka. Stiles odwrócił się szybko chcąc zobaczyć co odwróciło uwagę jego rozmówcy, ale nic nie zobaczył.

\- Jest tutaj – usłyszał i znów spróbował ujrzeć coś między łysymi konarami, ale wciąż byli sami.

\- Nie dam się nabrać na te sztuczki – powiedział krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Jeśli chcesz mnie namówić do współpracy to musisz bardziej się postarać. Nie stać cię na więcej? Zawiodłem się.

\- Mówiłem Stiles, że musisz wiedzieć gdzie i jak patrzeć.

\- Taaa… To może mam sobie założyć różowe okulary? Będę widział Aguarrása, a dodatkowo jednorożce i tęcze na niebie, co?

\- Wystarczy ci tylko to – usłyszał i nim zdążył zareagować poczuł gorąco na ramieniu, którego źródłem okazała się otoczona cienką błoną dłoń. Spojrzał na jej właściciela, ale ten wciąż wpatrywał się w ten sam punkt za jego plecami. Podążył za jego spojrzeniem i wtedy go ujrzał. Zaledwie kilka kroków od nich w bezruchu stał jeleń z wielkim porożem na głowie. Jego czarne niczym węgle oczy były utkwione w chłopaku. – Widzisz. – Mimo, że to było stwierdzenie, a nie pytanie pokiwał głową wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku ze zwierzęcia. Wciąż czuł ciepło bijące od tkwiącej obok niego postaci, a gdy na drugim ramieniu poczuł uścisk palców nie cofnął się. – To jeszcze nie koniec, Stiles.

Spojrzał na niego, ale nim zdążył zareagować został pchnięty do tyłu, a jego uszy wypełnił przeraźliwy krzyk, który wydobył się z jego własnego gardła. Spojrzał w dół i ujrzał splamione szkarłatną cieczą poroże, które powoli cofnęło się pozostawiając po sobie rosnącą z każdą chwilą ciemną plamę na koszulce. Gdy podtrzymujące go rogi zniknęły zatoczył się do tyłu i upadł na gorącą glebę, a jego oczom ukazało się bezchmurne niebo na które wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi. Powstałą ciszę przedarł ryk jelenia, który po chwili padł tuż obok chłopaka. Stilinski spojrzał na konające u jego boku stworzenie, w którego martwych oczach pojawiło się jego własne odbicie. Resztkami sił wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i zacisnął palce na śliskim od wciąż ciepłej krwi rogu, po czym ogarnęły go ciemności.

 

Otworzył gwałtownie oczy starając się zaczerpnąć tchu, a gdy zdrętwiałe ciało zaczęło powracać do życia poczuł między palcami jakiś podłużny śliski przedmiot. Podniósł powoli drugą dłoń i uderzył w drewnianą powierzchnię trumny, w której się znajdował. Wieko ustąpiło i po chwili jego oczom ukazało się rozgwieżdżone niebo. Podniósł niezidentyfikowany przedmiot na wysokość oczu i odkrył, że był to fragment poroża. Zauważył również, że jego skóra wcale nie jest spalona tak jak się spodziewał. Jego ciało zostało uleczone, bądź nigdy nie zostało spalone jak twierdzili wszyscy wokół.

\- Udało się – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Nagle na tle księżyca pojawiła się jakaś postać, która szybkim ruchem zeskoczyła w dół.

\- Dobry wieczór, Stiles – usłyszał swój własny głos i poderwał się tak szybko na ile pozwalały mu na to zdrętwiałe członki.

\- Dla kogo dobry, dla tego dobry – odpowiedział unosząc dłoń, w której trzymał broń. – Fakt, że tu jestem nie wróży ci dobrej przyszłości, kolego. Na twoim miejscu zacząłbym się martwić.

\- Ta zabaweczka w twojej dłoni miałaby być moim zmartwieniem? – zapytał wskazując na róg. – Nie sądzę, Stiles. Nie sądzę byś był w stanie jej użyć jak należy. Brakuje ci determinacji, Stiles. Przyznaj się, że wcale nie chcesz tego robić. Nie chcesz się mnie pozbyć. Nie chcesz i nie zrobisz tego. Wiesz, że jestem lepszy od ciebie. Beze mnie jesteś nikim, Stiles. Beze mnie nie istniejesz.

Sobowtór podszedł tak blisko, że był teraz na wyciągnięcie ręki.

\- Mylisz się – powiedział – jestem bardzo zdeterminowany. Bardziej niż możesz sobie wyobrazić. Jesteś w błędzie. To ty beze mnie jesteś nikim. Beze mnie po prostu nie istniejesz. Możesz mącić mi w głowie i myśleć, że jestem słaby. Ale jestem silniejszy od ciebie.

\- Przekonajmy się. – Postać zacisnęła dłoń na drugim końcu rogu i uśmiechnęła się zjadliwie. – Gdzie twoja odwaga, Stiles?

Nie odpowiedział, lecz zrobił krok w jego stronę naciskając całym ciałem na znajdującą się między nimi broń. Oba ostre końce zaczęły wbijać się w miękkie ciało.

\- Zakończę to – warknął napierając mocniej i nie zwracając uwagi na ból wywołany wbijającym mu się w brzuch ostrzem. – Nawet gdybym musiał odejść razem z tobą.

\- Wedle życzenia.

Poczuł, że nacisk się nasila, ale mimo to nie cofnął się. Pogodził się z faktem, że to już koniec i nie miał zamiaru się poddawać.

\- Stiles! – usłyszał krzyk, który sprawił, że przez chwilę się zawahał. Nad grobem ujrzał cztery postacie, które zatrzymały się gwałtownie widząc scenę rozgrywającą się na dole. Ojciec, który wcześniej krzyczał jego imię wyciągnął broń, ale zawahał się nie wiedząc która z postaci jest tą prawdziwą.

\- Tato nie! – krzyknął. Nie chciał by szeryf musiał strzelać do czegoś co wyglądało jak jego własny syn. Jego chwilę nieuwagi wykorzystał demon, który szarpnął dłonią wbijając róg głęboko w ciało obryzgując wszystko wokół gorącą, lepiącą krwią. Stiles uderzył plecami o ścianę mogiły i patrzył jak sobowtór upada na ziemię zanosząc się śmiechem, który ucichł gdy przebite ciało zaczęło kurczyć się i skręcać. Wszyscy pomyśleliby, że to już koniec gdyby nie fakt, że nagle niebo zabarwiło się na czerwono, a ziemia zatrzęsła się zwalając ich z nóg.

\- Kurtyna się uniosła – powiedziała Lydia, a później powietrze wypełnij jej krzyk.


End file.
